


We're all mad here

by Nafrayu (Astreaseria)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreaseria/pseuds/Nafrayu
Summary: Tout était réuni pour que Sam passe une bonne soirée : une tasse de café, un motel pas trop pourri et son fidèle ordinateur. C'était sans compter sur Gabriel qui décide de s'amuser un peu avec lui. Sabriel et Destiel.





	1. Janvier

**Author's Note:**

> Grande fan de Supernatural et de Sabriel, je poste ici cette histoire (précédemment postée sur FFNet) que j'ai réécrite et terminé donc vous êtes sûr d'avoir la fin :)
> 
> Je m'excuse si quelques fautes ont échappé à ma vigilance et bonne lecture !

 

 

– Sammy, on sort ! lança Dean en attrapant les clés de l'Impala et son blouson.

Sam releva la tête de son ordinateur où il surfait machinalement sur internet. La page était bloquée sur le site national de la météo et il y avait de quoi, dehors la température avoisinait les moins dix degrés. Ce début du mois de janvier annonçait donc une année « merdique » selon son frère.

Le « on » désignait bien sûr Dean et Castiel, qui ne semblait pas bien emballé à l'idée de suivre son frère puisque la dernière fois il avait atterri dans un « lieu de la dépravation », selon ses termes. Sam observa Dean qui s'acharnait sur la porte, laquelle, semblait-il, était en train de geler. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à Castiel de l'ouvrir mais son honneur était en jeu visiblement.

– Saleté, tu vas t'ouvrir oui, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un craquement sinistre et Dean s'enveloppa dans son épaisse écharpe. Sam sentit une partie de l'air glacial s'engouffrer dans la pièce du motel et il frissonna violemment malgré les deux pulls qu'il avait superposé dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer.

– Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir ? Tu vas geler sur place, maugréa Sam.

– Justement je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour me réchauffer ! rétorqua son frère avec un clin d'œil.

– Je peux te réchauffer Dean, proposa Castiel. Comme je suis un ange je peux...

– On y va, coupa Dean d'une voix forte en poussant l'ange vers la voiture.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans dans le froid polaire et Dean claqua la porte si fort qu'un petit stalactite tomba sur le sol et se brisa avec un bruit sinistre.

Sam soupira et se prépara une tasse de café brûlante qu'il tint quelques minutes entre ses mains dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Son frère avait la sale manie de choisir des motels un peu pourris et celui-ci avait un problème de chauffage. Clairement, ça tombait plutôt mal puisque dehors une ère glacière semblait enclenchée pour au moins les cinq jours à venir. Il ne s'étonnerait presque pas si un ours polaire venait toquer à sa porte. Presque pas.

Finalement Sam prit son ordinateur, sa tasse de café et s'enveloppa dans la couverture de son lit. Malgré tout, ce temps infect avait un avantage, celui de leur accorder quelques soirées de répit dans leur vie de chasseur. Dean et lui ne faisaient pas grand chose à part rester au chaud, veiller à ce que l'Impala ne gèle pas et braver le froid pour faire quelques courses. Finalement Sam appréciait cette petite soirée qu'il avait pour lui seul, sans avoir à se battre, à perdre quelques litres de sang – voire la vie –, ni même à parler. Il pouvait juste être un jeune homme normal le temps de quelques heures et ça, ça suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur. Il but une gorgée de son café et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Bref tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un lapin blanc traverse la pièce en courant.

_Un lapin ?_

Sam écarquilla les yeux, renversa la moitié de son café brûlant sur sa cuisse gauche et posa précipitamment la tasse sur la table de nuit. Il s'approcha doucement du lapin pour ne pas l'effrayer tout en se demandant comment diable l'animal avait-il pu rentrer ici. Soudain l'animal tourna son regard vers lui, remua les moustaches et dit la phrase la plus inattendu du monde. Surtout provenant d'un lapin.

– Je suis très en retard.

Sam resta interdit. Des choses étranges il en avait vu des tas, mais vraiment des tas. Il avait été transformé en voiture, avait combattu des anges, des polymorphes, des démons, des sirènes, des sorcières, des fantômes, des spectres et même un ours en peluche alcoolique. Mais celle-là on ne lui avait encore jamais faite.

– Les lapins ne parlent pas, marmonna-t-il.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua une voix derrière lui.

Il se releva brusquement pour voir une jeune fille face à lui. Elle était assez petite, fine, portait une robe bleue à dentelle et de longs cheveux blonds. Soit il rêvait, soit il avait trop bu, soit quelqu'un l'avait drogué, soit il se trouvait dans un monde parallèle, soit... il n'avait plus d'options en stock.

– Les humains croient tout savoir renchérit le lapin toujours par terre.

Sam garda le silence quelques instants puis :

– Je suis en train de rêver ?

– Le rêve, la réalité, tout ça c'est très subjectif tu sais, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire un peu arrogant.

Elle se baissa pour prendre le lapin blanc dans ses bras et Sam en profita pour attraper discrètement le flacon d'eau bénite. Il lui lança à la figure et attendit. Mais rien. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air furieux et recracha un peu d'eau l'air très contrariée.

– Non mais n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous les Winchester ? Pas étonnant que tu sois seuls avec des manières pareilles, râla-t-elle en essorant ses boucles blondes.

– Qui es-tu ? Un esprit ? Un démon ? Un polymorphe ? questionna Sam en saisissant son poignard.

– Je suis Alice ! clama ladite Alice avec un immense sourire.

– Alice ? répéta Sam. Je ne connais pas d'Alice.

– Tu n'as jamais lu Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? soupira la jeune fille.

– Tu es un personnage, tu ne peux pas être réelle ! objecta Sam.

– Et tu en sais quoi monsieur-je-sais-tout ? rétorqua Alice.

– Les humains croient tout savoir, répéta une fois de plus le lapin d'un air méprisant.

Sam serra les poings. Il serait plus que ravie de faire un ragoût avec ce lapin.

– Qui es-tu ? répéta Sam en levant son poignard cette fois.

Il espérait que Dean rentre vite mais connaissant son frère c'était plutôt mal partie, et s'il rentrait ça serait sans doute avec un certain grammage d'alcool dans le sang ce qui n'était pas tellement plus utile que s'il était absent.

– Je suis Alice, répéta la jeune fille qui s'amusait beaucoup visiblement.

– On peut tenir longtemps comme ça, marmonna le lapin.

Sam s'approcha d'Alice qui ne broncha pas malgré les quarante centimètres de différence entre eux et le fait que le chasseur tenait un poignard entre ses mains.

– Qui es-tu ? marmonna Sam.

– Il faut vraiment que je répète « Alice » encore une fois ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination, très cher, susurra la jeune fille avec un air triomphant.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et Sam trouva ça plutôt inquiétant. Certes il arrivait que des démons – ou peu importe ce que cette chose était – les sous-estime mais en général il arrivait au moins à les impressionner un peu.

– C'est un humain, renchérit le lapin, évidement qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination.

– Toi, tu la ferme ou je te transforme en sandwich ! répliqua Sam.

– Chiche ! se contenta de rétorquer le lapin.

Sam se décida à l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui caressait le lapin d'un air sadique. De toute évidence elle rêvait de le manger elle aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? marmonna Sam.

– Jouer ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

– Qui t'envoie ? Crowley ?

Alice fit la grimace et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oh pitié Sam, ne me prend pas pour un de ces saletés de démon ! grommela Alice.

Sam tiqua sur le fait que cette personne connaissait son prénom. C’était forcément quelqu’un qu’il connaissait.

– Ça serait son genre, répliqua Sam.

– Tu me vexes là !

Elle semblait réellement vexée et regardait ses ongles, une grimace plaquée sur le visage.

– Écoutes, s'agaça Sam, qui que tu sois et quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu es là, va t-en ou je te tue !

Alice releva la tête et le toisa de haut en bas.

– Quelle présomption ! Comme si tu le pouvais ! ria-t-elle.

Sam se précipita vers elle et tenta de l'attraper par le bras mais elle se dégagea avec une force étonnante. Le lapin sauta à terre et se volatilisa tandis que Sam se retrouva en lévitation au-dessus du sol et la tête en bas.

– Saleté ! grogna le chasseur en se débattant dans tous les sens. Tu es quoi exactement ?

– Pas humaine, lança Alice avec un immense sourire.

– Non vraiment ? ironisa Sam. Merci je ne l'avais toujours pas compris.

– Ton frère et toi n'êtes pas toujours très éveillés, se défendit Alice, mais je vous aime bien quand même.

Sam fronça les sourcils tandis que le sang commençait à affluer dans sa tête. La jeune fille semblait les connaître et, pour le moment, ne lui faisait pas de mal.

– Relâche-moi, grimaça Sam.

Alice claqua des doigts et le chasseur tomba et heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il se releva douloureusement et scruta la jeune fille qui souriait toujours.

– Franchement je suis déçue, bougonna-t-elle soudainement, je pensais faire fort avec ce costume !

– Crowley ? proposa-t-il de nouveau.

– Pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtes de me confondre avec ce démon à la gomme ! s'énerva-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Je suis mieux que ça !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aurait adoré que Crowley assiste à tout ça. Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit, techniquement c'était impossible mais techniquement aussi il avait vu et fait des choses soient disant impossible.

– Si tu n'es pas Crowley, commença Sam et Alice se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour se forcer à garder patience, tu es sans doute Gabriel, sinon je ne vois pas.

Alice eut un immense sourire et Sam ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré. Gabriel ne l'avait jamais mis en danger, il avait toujours plus ou moins été de son côté et, surtout, il avait donné sa vie pour les sauver lui et son frère. Enfin « donner sa vie » était un bien grand mot du coup mais inutile de faire dans le détail.

– Tu n'étais pas censé être mort ?

– Oh la vie, la mort, tout ça c'est très subjectif Sam, répondit Gabriel toujours sous l'apparence d'Alice.

– Comment tu as fais ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous aider ? Questionna Sam.

– Tromper les humains c'est une chose, tromper Lucifer en est une autre, commença l'ange, il m'a appris tout un tas de tour donc il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de suffisamment élaboré pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de doute. Et pour ça je me suis presque auto-amputé de ma grâce et ça fait mal.

Sam fit la grimace et se sentit soudainement désolé pour lui. Il n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie mais sa grâce, pour un ange c'était sans doute à peu près aussi horrible.

– Tu n'as pas l'air humain pourtant, fit remarquer Sam.

– J'ai dis « presque » amputé, pas totalement évidemment, il fallait qu'elle puisse se reconstituer. Seulement ça a été très long, d'où mon absence, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

– Aie, marmonna Sam.

– Oui « aie » est le mot approprié je crois, encore que mourir aurait été sans doute moins douloureux.

Sam ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Comme souvent, il y avait une sensation tenace qui le prenait, celle d'être la cause de mort et de désolation autour de lui. Même Gabriel, qui était un archange, n'y avait pas échappé.

– Ferme la bouche, tu ressembles à un poisson, conseilla Gabriel.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Sam.

– De quoi ? s'étonna Gabriel-Alice.

– Que tu ais du faire ça pour nous sauver...

– Personne ne m'y a obligé, coupa-t-il, alors ne t'excuse pas. Si j'étais intervenu avant, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu à faire ça.

Sam garda le silence, il restait persuadé d'être la cause de tout ça.

– Arrêtes de déprimer, je suis vivant et aussi en forme qu'avant.

– Et tu rassembles à Alice, ajouta Sam en souriant.

– Et je ressemble à Alice, approuva Gabriel. Cela dit c'est assez chiant.

Il leva la main, claqua des doigts et retrouva son apparence normale.

– C'est mieux, marmonna-t-il.

– Pourquoi Alice ? questionna Sam.

– Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais lu le livre de Lewis Caroll ? s'étonna Gabriel.

– Si évidemment !

– Et à ton avis qui lui a donné l'idée d'un pays des Merveilles à ce charmant monsieur Caroll ? susurra l'ange en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– Toi ?

– Bien sûr ! Lui au moins il a su retirer quelque chose de son passage dans le monde que je lui ai créé.

Gabriel appuya sa déclaration d'un air superbement hautain comme s'il était vexé que les Winchester n'aient pas su comprendre le sens profond de ses jeux. A supposer que _La clinique des cœurs brisés_ puisse avoir un sens profond, évidemment.

– Tu m'as fais passer dans une pub pour de l'herpès, rétorqua Sam.Tu m'as transformé en voiture !

– Et tu étais très convainquant !

Sam regarda un instant ses yeux dorés plein de malices. Gabriel semblait réellement heureux d'être là mais il ne semblait pas savoir comment l'exprimer autrement qu'en faisant un tour de magie et en racontant n'importe quoi.

– Castiel sait que tu es vivant ? questionna Sam.

– Nope, je voulais être sûr que sa période « je-me-prends-pour-Dieu » était terminé, histoire de.

– Sachant que tout le monde veut le tuer ça serait sympa que tu sois de notre côté.

– Si je ne l'étais pas, Castiel serait déjà mort, affirma Gabriel avec un petit sourire.

– Promis ?

– Foi de Trickster ! jura l'ange avec un grand sourire.

Sam haussa un sourcil, tout sauf convaincu.

– Foi de moi-même si tu préfères, rajouta Gabriel.

Ce n'était pas spécialement plus rassurant mais décida de faire confiance à Gabriel. Dean ne serait pas du même avis, mais le soutient de l'ange pourrait leur être précieux quoiqu'il en dise.

– Bon maintenant que ce cher Dean et mon frère adoré sont coincés dans l'Impala...

– Pardon ? coupa Sam.

– Je disais maintenant que ce cher Dean et mon frère adoré sont coincés dans l'Impala...

– Ça j'avais compris, coupa de nouveau Sam, mais comment ça « coincés » ?

– Cette malheureuse voiture n'arrive plus à démarrer. Elle a froid !

Gabriel avait un air un tout petit peu trop mélodramatique et désolé pour être honnête.

– Castiel n'a qu'à les téléporter ici, objecta Sam.

– Malheureusement il n'y arrive pas, c'est fou hein ? s'exclama Gabriel.

– C'est fou j'allais le dire, marmonna l'humain.

– Et donc à quoi on joue maintenant qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire qu'à réchauffer l'atmosphère entre eux ?

– Euh...

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne remarques pas les interminables regards qu'ils se lancent ? Je vous ai observé avant de venir ici, tu sais.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire et fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il se sentait souvent comme la cinquième roue du carrosse à cause de ça.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que Dean...

– Dean n'est pas un saint tu sais, coupa Gabriel. D’ailleurs en réfléchissant bien, même les saints ne sont pas des saints. Alors, je te paris qu'ils se rouleront enfin des pelles avant... hum... disons un an ?

– On pari quoi ? demanda Sam.

Il était presque sûr que faire un pari avec Gabriel c'était un peu comme sauter au parachute sans parachute.

– Si je gagne, commença Gabriel, tu devras jouer avec moi.

– C'est à dire ?

– Juste jouer, répondit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

– Ça pourrait être mortel pour moi ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Enfin bien moins que tout ce que tu fais en tant que chasseur en tout cas.

– J'y laisserais mon âme ?

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi, cela dit tu as la fâcheuse tendance à la laisser traîner donc avec toi on ne sait jamais, rétorqua Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

– Je risque de perdre une quelconque partie de mon corps ?

– Il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens ! répliqua l'ange.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se jaugèrent du regard. Sam pouvait voir à quel point Gabriel semblait s'amuser, il était comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

– Je n'ai pas confiance, lâcha finalement Sam.

– Oh allé, Sammy ! Je ne t'ai jamais fais de mal il me semble !

Sam songea à son anatomie qui n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec Gabriel. Elle avait bien souffert pendant qu'ils jouaient au « Casse-Noisette ».

– Si Castiel et Dean s'embrassent avant un an, tu gagnes, sinon c'est moi et dans ce cas, dit posément Sam, tu restes avec nous et tu nous aides.

– Hum... C'est à dire ?

– Tu nous aides comme Cas' le fait. Tu nous sauves la vie, nous rafistoles, nous aides à aller là où on veut aller...

– Je deviens votre nounou en gros, coupa Gabriel.

– Disons notre ange gardien, répliqua Sam en souriant.

Sam ne trouvait pas l'idée si bête que ça finalement. Castiel les aidait autant qu'il le pouvait et grâce à lui, leur vie s'était considérablement améliorée. Même si clairement il était mort un paquet de fois par leur faute. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'un archange pouvait faire s'il décidait de les aider.

– Ha ha très amusant. Et je dois échanger les mêmes regards langoureux avec toi comme Castiel le fait avec Dean ou on peut passer directement à l'étape supérieure ?

Sam ouvrit des yeux si grands que ses sourcils se perdirent dans sa frange et qu'il pourrait aisément concurrencer un hibou.

– Quoi ? Mais non ! protesta Sam.

– Dommage, marmonna Gabriel l'air presque sincèrement déçu. Mais c'est d'accord !

– Pas de triche hein ? l'avertie Sam.

– Tout dépend ce que tu appelles « tricher ».

– Tu ne fais rien pour accélérer les choses entre Castiel et Dean, comme par exemple les enfermer dans l'Impala. Ou n'importe où d'ailleurs. Tu n'accélères pas le temps, ni le ralentis, tu ne le trafiques pas de quelques manières que ce soit...

Sam se pinça la lèvre tout en réfléchissant rapidement. Il ne devait rien laisser passer parce que Gabriel finirait sans doute par trouver une faille et l'exploiter comme il avait le don de le faire. Ce dernier le fixait d'ailleurs avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux plissés comme s'il cherchait un défaut dans leur pari.

– Pour faire simple tu attends comme un humain le ferait. Tu laisses faire les choses, conclu Sam.

– Hum... très bien ! On va se revoir souvent alors ! clama Gabriel avec un air un peu trop ravi au goût de Sam.

– Pas d'embrouille hein ?

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

– Promis, je laisse faire les choses bla bla bla.

– Et tu n'apparais plus dans ma chambre transformé en Alice.

– Ah non ça je n'ai pas promis, murmura Gabriel avec un sourire.

Il leva sa main droite, claqua des doigts et disparu. Sam resta immobile quelques secondes et s'autorisa un gros soupir. Faire un pari avec un ange c'était stupide, d'ailleurs la plupart ne devaient même pas connaître ce mot. Faire un pari avec un archange c'était au delà de la stupidité, mais faire un pari avec Gabriel c'était un peu comme plonger avec plaisir dans un océan déchaîné. Cependant Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en sécurité auprès de Gabriel, il n'était pas mauvais, ni foncièrement méchant et il les avait défendu et aidé quand ils en avaient le plus besoin.

Soudain il se rendit compte que, théoriquement, quand un ange part on entend le bruit de ses ailes. Gabriel était donc, théoriquement, juste devenu invisible. Et donc potentiellement toujours là.

– Gabriel ? Je sais que tu es là, lança-t-il sans trop savoir finalement et en se sentant un peu bête.

Il entendit un petit rire et quelque chose de très, très doux lui effleura la joue. Il se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien, quelque seconde plus tard il entendit un bruissement d'aile lui indiquant que Gabriel venait de partir.

* * *

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'une façon que Dean espérait discrète. Sam ouvrit l'œil et se retourna dans sa couverture pour se protéger du froid.

Soudain il entendit distinctement le bruit d'un genou qui vient heurter une table suivit d'un cri de douleur.

– Putain mon genou, qui a foutu une table ici ?! râla Dean.

– Ce n'est pas moi, répondit Castiel sans saisir que c'était une question rhétorique.

– Shhhhhhhhut ! marmonna Sam à moitié endormie.

– Désolé Sammy mais l'Impala est tombée en panne et bizarrement Castiel n'arrivait pas nous téléporter, marmonna son frère.

A ce moment précis, Sam était sûr, mais alors très très sûr, que quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire. Finalement Gabriel n'était peut-être pas parti.

 


	2. Février

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Je ne sais plus si je l'ai précisé mais cette fic est quand même assez humoristique, je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop sombre ou grave, voilà :)
> 
> Normalement le chapitre a été relu mais il est possible qu'il reste des coquilles.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le mois de février arriva rapidement et troqua le froid polaire contre un froid humide. La pluie s'était mise à tomber frénétiquement pendant des jours, trempant les deux chasseurs jusqu'aux os à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de mettre un pied dehors. A savoir tout le temps.

Sam Winchester était présentement dehors et se battait avec son parapluie qui refusait de s'ouvrir, lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent amena la pluie sur lui et le trempa de la tête aux pieds.

_Formidable, vraiment formidable._

Il était parti faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque mais le mauvais temps l'avait surpris sur le chemin du retour. Dean et lui cherchaient des informations depuis quelques jours sur l'ancienne prison de la ville apparemment hantée. Les archives de la ville étaient assez pauvres en documentation mais fort heureusement l'ancienne prison en occupait une bonne partie. Sam avait donc passé son après-midi le nez dans les vieux documents poussiéreux qui ne lui avaient strictement rien appris. Les prisonniers morts ou exécutés étaient enterrés dans le cimetière du bâtiment, une petite cérémonie était dite et l'affaire était pliée en quelques minutes. Théoriquement un simple esprit vengeur était tout à fait probable mais quand un groupe de petits malins étaient parti se faire peur dans la prison et avaient été retrouvé pendu, les deux seuls témoins encore vivants parlaient de cinq fantômes différents et, évidemment, aucuns ne figuraient dans les registres.

Sam avait donc tué son après-midi là-dedans pour finir par lire un livre idiot : _« Dix méthodes pour se débarrasser efficacement d'un fantôme »_. Sam avait honte mais il l'avait quand même emprunté.

Étrangement, Gabriel ne s'était pas remontré depuis qu'il était venu dans sa chambre déguisé en la Alice de _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas oublié que pour les anges le temps était une notion tout à fait relative et qu'un mois pouvait bien signifier un jour ou même une heure pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait fait cet étrange pari avec l'archange, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son frère et Castiel à la dérobée à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Clairement, Gabriel n'était pas près de gagner et il était près à parier que l'archange ferait ce qu'il pouvait pour accélérer les choses.

 _« Gabriel, si tu m'entends, apporte-moi un parapluie »_ marmonna t-il en s'énervant sur le sien. Quitte à avoir un archange sur le dos, autant qu'il serve.

– Tu m'as pris pour ton majordome, rétorqua un Gabriel fort agacé derrière lui.

Sam sursauta et laissa tomber son parapluie et _« Dix méthodes pour se débarrasser efficacement d'un fantôme »_ par terre, dans une flaque d'eau. Il ne pensait pas que Gabriel répondrait, ni même qu'il se déplacerait.

– Je disais ça comme ça, râla Sam, je ne pensais pas que tu m'entendais.

– J'entends à chaque fois qu'on m'appelle et crois-moi il y a un paquet d'humains qui me prient, répondit Gabriel en grignotant des bonbons d'une étrange couleur bleus. C'est quoi ça ? ajouta t-il en désignant le livre tâché par la pluie.

– Je ne te priais pas, rétorqua Sam en ramassant son livre. Je voulais juste un parapluie qui fonctionne.

– Et bien je suis là, clama l'archange en écartant les bras. _« Dix méthodes pour se débarrasser efficacement d'un fantôme »_ , sérieusement Sammy ?

– C'est juste pour lire, se défendit Sam, et c'est Sam !

– Depuis quand tu as besoin de ce genre de livre ? se moqua Gabriel en le feuilletant.

– Tu réponds à chaque fois qu'on t'appelle ? questionna Sam pour changer de sujet.

– Certainement pas, je passerais mon temps à faire le larbin pour les humains sinon, répliqua l'archange avec un sourire en coin.

– Un peu d'altruisme ne te ferait pas de mal, marmonna Sam.

– Mais je suis très altruiste, regarde je suis là !

Sam doutait que Gabriel connaisse la définition exacte de ce mot mais il ne répondit rien. L'archange le fixa quelques secondes avant de claquer des doigts et de faire apparaître un immense parapluie avec lequel il abrita Sam.

– Tu es beaucoup trop grand tu sais, ça frôle l'indécence !

– Et tu t'y connais en indécence n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta Sam qui tenta d'essuyer les pages détrempées de son livre.

A tous les coups, il allait devoir en repayer un à la bibliothèque.

– Si tu fais référence à _Casa Erotica,_ saches que des places sont toujours à prendre niveau tournage...

– STOP ! coupa Sam. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de ton DVD tu sais.

– Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es une oie blanche mon cher Sammy, rétorqua Gabriel.

La pluie continua de tomber avec force et conviction, Sam se mit à trembler violemment de froid. L'eau glacée s'était insinuée dans ses vêtements et il se sentait presque geler sur place. Cette journée était à la fois terriblement longue et terriblement fatigante et il n'était que dix-huit heures.

– Bon tu me fais un peu pitié, Sammy, je te ramène.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Sam se retrouva dans sa chambre d'hôtel, dégoulinant d'eau et frigorifié, mais au moins au sec. Gabriel leva alors sa main droite et claqua des doigts. Sam sentit son corps se réchauffer doucement et être enveloppé d'une aura très apaisante, c'était une sensation plus qu'agréable.

– Merci beaucoup, c'est quand même mieux comme ça !

– Mais avec joie, Sammy.

Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil et observa la pièce. Elle était moins miteuse que d'habitude et très propre malgré les innombrables vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Des armes étaient posées ça et là sur une table, accompagnées d'un ordinateur portable et de divers documents.

– Vous êtes sur une chasse ? questionna Gabriel en attrapant une coupure de journal.

– Oui, l'ancienne prison est hantée par certains prisonniers qui ont été exécuté et enterré dans une fosse commune. Des petits malins ont décidé d'aller se faire peur dans le bâtiment et on les a retrouvé pendu.

– Charmant, commenta Gabriel.

– Et donc on cherche leurs ossements pour les brûler, termina Sam.

– C'est tellement dommage que vous soyez obligé de faire tout ce pataquès pour tuer un ou deux fantômes, se lamenta Gabriel. Sans compter que tu as été obligé d'emprunter cet horrible bouquin !

– Alors que toi, par exemple...

– Oui à tout hasard hein !

– … tu pourrais t'en débarrasser tellement plus vite, termina Sam.

– Tu n'imagines même pas !

– Mais tu ne le feras pas.

– Absolument pas, confirma Gabriel. Vous êtes de grands garçons, vous savez vous débarrasser tout seul des fantômes et je te rappelle que tu n'as encore rien gagné.

– Tu sais que tu risques grandement de perdre ?

– Fais-moi confiance, mon cher Sammy, je gère, répondit calmement Gabriel avec un sourire qui en disait long.

– Tu triches tu veux dire ? Tu m'avais promis, râla Sam. Et c'est Sam, pas Sammy.

Gabriel prit son air le plus mélodramatique et plongea son regard larmoyant dans le sien. On aurait dit un enfant qu'on venait de prendre en faute.

– Pourquoi tu m'accuses tout de suite de tricher ? Non je ne fais que aider la nature et ça tu ne me la pas interdit.

– Comme si je pouvais t'interdire quoi que ce soit, répliqua Sam.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire en coin et disparut dans un bruissement d'aile.

* * *

– Bon, commença Dean, pourquoi Castiel ne répond pas ? Il nous a mis sur liste rouge angélique, ou quoi ?

– Il est sans doute occupé, répondit Sam d'un air distrait. Il a de nouvelles responsabilités au Paradis je suppose.

– Et alors ? répliqua Dean. Il est censé s'occuper de nous, non ?

Sam haussa les épaules, ce que faisait Castiel de son temps libre ou non ne regardait que lui. Dean maugréa quelque chose d'inintelligible – même si Sam cru distinguer le mot « poulet » dans le lot – tout en ramassant ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans toute la chambre.

– Il faudrait aller visiter la prison, Dean. Je suis sûr que certains auront l'idée d'y aller de nouveau, lança Sam en coupant son frère dans ses marmonnements.

Il approuva et ils ramassèrent leurs armes et s'équipèrent de fer et de suffisamment de sel pour nourrir un régiment. L'ancienne prison se trouvait un peu en dehors du centre-ville, dans une zone contenant quelques commerces et des habitations globalement en mauvais état. Sam devina aisément que personne ne voulait habiter dans une zone supposément hanté, si bien que le quartier tombait un peu en ruine faute de rénovation nécessaire. Le bâtiment était composé d'une grande enceinte faite de pierres claires et lisses. Par endroit de gros trous avaient été percé, des tags délavés par le temps et inscriptions diverses étaient peintes et Dean repéra même un pentacle maladroitement exécuté. Près de la porte d'entrée, à moitié effondrée, se trouvait un petit mémorial en l'honneur des victimes retrouvées pendues à l'intérieur de la prison.

Au delà des murs se trouvait le bâtiment principal, percé au centre d'une cour pour les anciens prisonniers. L'endroit était sinistre, malsain, une impression de lourdeur se dégageaient des murs et Sam se sentit très vite oppressé. Le bâtiment semblait avoir été abandonné à la va-vite, des uniformes traînaient ça et là, certains plateaux-repas étaient toujours sur la desserte, près à être servis, et des centaines de documents jonchaient le sol.

Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier des prisonniers. Tout était très silencieux et vide, quelques rats se baladaient mais sans grande conviction, comme si eux aussi craignaient les fantômes. Les esprits lambda pouvaient déjà être très pénible mais ceux d'anciens criminels devaient l'être encore plus. Pourtant rien. A mesure qu'ils avançaient et scrutaient les anciennes cellules, rien de spécial ne se dégageaient. Pas de fantômes, pas de courant d'air glacial, rien.

– On perd notre temps, marmonna Dean, si ça se trouve c'est juste un jeu de gosse qui a mal tourné.

Sam entra au hasard dans l'une des cellules et l'inspecta soigneusement, après tout ils avaient peut-être laissé passer quelque chose d'important. L'endroit était assez sommaire, composé de deux lits superposés et de toilettes. Un uniforme avait été abandonné dans un coin et les toilettes étaient si répugnantes que Sam pensaient sincèrement réussir à attraper une nouvelle maladie s'il s'en approchait de trop près. Pourtant, quelque chose attira son attention, un petit livre avait été glissé entre les canalisations et le mur. Il tendit la main et attrapa le petit mais néanmoins épais ouvrage.

C'était un journal intime de prisonnier, certaines pages avaient été arraché, d'autres s'effritaient littéralement sous ses doigts, et par endroit l'encre était devenu totalement illisible. Cependant, Sam lu rapidement quelques passages qui décrivaient la vie de cet homme emprisonné pour un braquage en 1934.

– C'est quoi ? questionna Dean en s'approchant.

– Le journal intime d'un certain... euh... Jack qui a braqué une banque et a été condamné en 1934.

– Quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans ?

– Rien pour le moment, répondit Sam.

Il tourna plusieurs pages jusqu'à arriver à la toute fin. Il constata alors que l'écriture de Jack changeait, elle devenait plus petite, moins assurée, presque tremblante, comme si l'homme avait voulu à tout prix coucher ses pensées sur papier. Il en fit part à son frère.

– Il était peut-être condamné à mort, suggéra Dean.

– Non il dit plusieurs fois qu'il a prit 25 ans et il fait le décompte chaque année. Regarde !

La toute dernière page était vide, excepté une unique phrase de Jack :

_« 5 novembre 1941 : Je suis le prochain. »_

– Ça a l'air gai comme prison, lança Dean en balayant la cellule du faisceau sa torche, si tu veux mon avis certains prisonniers étaient exécutés sans que ça soit prévu.

– C'est ce que je pensais aussi, regarde, Jack répète souvent que la prison était surpeuplée et que le directeur ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire de la place.

– On dirait qu'il a trouvé une solution, marmonna Dean en ressortant de la cellule.

Décidément cet endroit les mettait très mal à l'aise.

– Hey Sammy, regarde il y a un corps là-bas ! s'exclama Dean en éclairant le squelette. Sammy ? répéta t-il en constatant que son frère ne lui répondait pas.

Il se retourna mais son frère ne le suivait pas. Soudain quelque chose le frappa violemment à l'arrière de la tête, une douleur aiguë s'empara de lui et il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Sam ressorti de la cellule et constata que son frère était déjà parti. Il soupira et se dépêcha de suivre le couloir dans lequel Dean était supposément passé. Mais aucune trace de son frère. Sam vérifia que son arme était bien chargée avec le sel et avança avec plus de prudence, certain que son frère ne l'aurait pas laissé seul ainsi. Il tenta même de lui téléphoner mais il constata rapidement qu'aucun réseau ne passait dans la prison. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et son regard fut attiré par une tâche sombre et brillante sur le sol. En se baissant, il constata que c'était du sang frais. Son estomac se tordit à la pensée que quelqu'un avait sans doute blessé Dean et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

 _« C'est juste un peu de sang, il va bien, c'est juste un peu de sang »_ , se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête.

Le couloir déboucha sur deux escaliers, l'un montant et l'autre descendant. Les victimes ayant été retrouvé pendu dans la cour de la prison, Sam décida de descendre, certain que Dean se trouvait là-bas. Plus il avançait et plus l'atmosphère devenait oppressante comme lorsque l'on pénétrait dans un cimetière. En arrivant dans la cour, il vit immédiatement son frère, une corde au cou, perchée sur un tabouret et prêt à être pendu haut et court. Autour de lui, une foule de fantôme se pressait. C'était un spectacle assez terrifiant et, de mémoire, Sam n'en avait jamais vu autant réunis dans un même endroit. Clairement, il n'aurait pas assez de balle pour ne serait-ce que se défendre.

Un courant d'air glacé lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'un fantôme se glissa derrière lui.

– Avance ! ordonna t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe. Poses tes armes ou bien ton frère passera de l'autre-côté.

Sam posa son armement à terre et pria silencieusement Castiel de venir le plus vite possible. Il pria dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables en expliquant bien que Dean courrait un danger mortel mais l'ange restait désespérément absent.

– Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Sam aux prisonniers pour gagner du temps.

Il constata que son frère était inconscient, un filet de sang coulant le long de son visage.

– La prison était surpeuplée, commença un des fantômes qui ressemblait à un bandit des années 30 dans son uniforme rayé. Nous étions parfois cinq ou six par cellule, dans des conditions inhumaines. Comme il y avait toujours plus de prisonniers, le directeur a décidé d'une mesure radicale et il a commencé à nous exécuter. D'abord les criminels, puis les petits escrocs qui n'étaient pourtant là que pour quelques années. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait mais personne ne disait rien. Une nuit, un gardien glissait un somnifère dans notre repas, certains se réveillaient alors qu'on les pendait, d'autres pas. Finalement nos corps ont été enterré dans cette cour comme de vulgaires animaux.

Dean se réveilla lentement et commença à s'agiter en constatant qu'il était sur le point d'être pendu.

– Maintenant, c'est votre tour, poursuivit le fantôme tout naturellement.

 _« Gabriel on a besoin d'aide »_ , songea Sam avec toute la conviction du monde. Il espérait que si Castiel n'interviendrait pas, lui le ferait. Après tout, il était bien venu ce matin même pour lui apporter un parapluie. Il continua à scander son nom dans sa tête pendant une bonne minute tout en tentant de négocier avec la troupe de prisonniers fantômes.

– Puisque tu veux tant sauver ton frère, on va te mettre à sa place ! s'exclama l'un des fantômes.

Soudain Sam fut poussé violemment vers la potence. Leur nombre et leur désir accru de vengeance donnaient à ces esprits une force assez colossale. Il monta sur le tabouret tandis que la corde rêche et tâchée de sang lui enserra le cou. Il s'était très souvent retrouvé dans des situations à risque, était mort un certain nombre de fois et avait toujours eu assez de chance – si on peut appeler ça de la chance – pour s'en sortir à peu près entier.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, il sentait bien qu'il était de nouveau dans une merde profonde, du genre très profonde, du genre à se retrouver de nouveau en face d'une Faucheuse. Il appela silencieusement Castiel, puis Gabriel et se mit à prier comme il le faisait souvent.

Tout à coup le tabouret céda et la corde retint violemment son cou avant de céder. Sam tomba à terre, le souffle coupé. Une douleur lancinante à lui donner la nausée lui enserrait la tête et les cervicales qu'il devinait brisé sous le choc. Il entendit son frère crier son nom mais ses poumons le brûlaient et il ne put que bégayer quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Soudain, alors qu'il songeait que tout était perdu, il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa immédiatement. La douleur s'évanouit aussitôt et il put reprendre son souffle. Sam prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête. Sa première impression fut que les fantômes avaient tous disparu, la deuxième était qu'il était nez-à-nez avec... Blanche-Neige. La véritable Blanche-Neige avec ses cheveux noirs de jais, sa robe de princesse et une pomme qu'elle grignotait tranquillement.

_Bien, bien._

– C'est une blague ? râla Sam.

– Ne dit pas merci surtout, rétorqua Blanche-Neige en finissant sa pomme.

Dean lui lança un regard radieux. Beaucoup trop radieux.

– Mec, tu viens de te faire sauver la vie par Blanche-Neige... BLANCHE-NEIGE, ajouta t-il avec un immense sourire.

– Ce n'est pas Blanche-Neige, c'est Gabriel.

– Et alors ? rétorqua Gabriel. Je suis très belle comme ça... tu veux une pomme, ajouta -il en lui tendant une belle pomme rouge.

– Non, maugréa Sam en se redressant, tu comptes nous refaire l'intégrale de Disney ?

– Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de pomme ?

Sam secoua la tête, après tout rien ne disait que Gabriel n'avait pas doté la pomme de charmes particuliers.

– Pour une fois que je trouve une de tes blagues cool ! s'exclama Dean. Tu n'étais pas censé être mort d'ailleurs ?

Gabriel lui fit un sourire en coin visiblement très fier de lui.

– Tu veux dire en plus de vous sauver la vie ? Pour le reste Sam t'expliquera, j'ai la flemme de me répéter.

– Tout à fait. Déjà ça te place loin devant Castiel qui est muet comme une tombe, tu ne saurais pas où il est ? demanda Dean en ramassant ses armes par terre.

Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil, claqua des doigts et Castiel apparut devant eux. Un peu sale et débraillé mais vivant. Il avisa Sam, son frère et Dean qui saignait toujours. Dean qui ne semblait pas très très content non plus.

– Dean, tu es blessé ? questionna l'ange avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

– Oui et d'ailleurs je t'ai appelé je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois !

– J'étais dans le désert du Sahara, le téléphone ne voulait pas fonctionner, désolé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le désert du Sahara ? Non en fait je ne veux pas le savoir, râla Dean tout en déchirant un morceau de son t-shirt pour l'appliquer sur sa plaie.

– Tu veux que je te soigne ? proposa Castiel visiblement très mal à l'aise.

– Ne te donne pas cette peine, répliqua Dean.

Gabriel, qui observait la scène avec un air extatique, se pencha vers Sam.

– Leur première dispute de couple, c'est trop mignon, tu ne trouves pas Sammy ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Dean grommelait dans son coin et Castiel le poursuivait en tentant de le convaincre de se laisser soigner.

– C'est fascinant, commenta Gabriel en croquant dans une autre pomme.

– Bon ça suffit, marmonna Sam. Il faut brûler les ossements des fantômes maintenant.

Dean accepta finalement de se faire soigner et Castiel sembla satisfait. Sam comprit bien vite le gros avantage à avoir un archange à ses côtés, par exemple Gabriel n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour que l'intégralité de la prison se mit à flamber avec animation.

– On aurait pu seulement déterrer les ossements, fit remarquer Dean. Histoire d'être discret.

– Discret ? Depuis quand vous êtes discret ? s'exclama Gabriel.

* * *

Sam resta un très long moment sous la douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau tout en fermant les yeux afin de savourer ce moment de détente. Machinalement, il passa la main dans son cou, là où, quelques heures plus tôt, ses cervicales avaient été brisé. Gabriel s'était éclipsé rapidement après ça et Dean n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier sur le fait qu'il venait de se faire sauver les miches par Blanche-Neige. Sam stoppa l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une serviette propre puis attrapa un peigne et se démêla activement ses cheveux.

– Jolie arrière-train Sammy !

Sam sursauta et manqua de laisser tomber sa serviette. Gabriel – ou plutôt Blanche-Neige – se tenait devant lui dans une robe tellement courte qu'elle ne laissait plus tellement de place à l'imagination.

– Si tu veux mon avis, commença Sam. Blanche-Neige ne porte pas de robe aussi courte.

– Et tu en sais quoi ? Je déniaise le conte, répliqua Blanche-Neige en regardant ses ongles rouges.

– Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé, dit finalement Sam avec un sourire.

– Mais je t'en prie. Si tu as besoin, tu appelles. Je serais venu plus vite mais j'étais... en mauvaise posture, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– C'est à dire ? demanda Sam tout en redoutant la réponse.

– Je ne voudrais pas heurter tes chastes oreilles, mon cher Sammy, saches juste que ça m'implique moi, Kali et un paquet de bonbons, énuméra Gabriel.

Non en fait Sam n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de savoir. Il opta pour une autre approche.

– Kali ? Tu la revois ? s'étonna t-il.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

– Elle t'a plus ou moins tué. Ça suffirait à refroidir la plupart des gens, ironisa Sam.

– Mais je ne suis pas la plupart des gens Sammy, et en plus si tu savais le nombre de fois où nous avons tenté de nous tuer mutuellement, enfin surtout elle d'ailleurs.

Le regard de Gabriel se perdit dans le vide comme s'il se rappelait de bons souvenirs.

– Charmant, commenta t-il.

– C'est ce qui arrive quand on est en couple !

– A parce que vous êtes ensemble ?

– Plus maintenant, admit-il en paraissant un peu gêné, mais elle est la seule de mes anciens amis à continuer de l'être donc...

Gabriel soupira. Il semblait agacé et triste en même temps. Après avoir perdu sa véritable famille, il avait perdu sa famille d'adoption et tout ça à cause des Winchesters. Sam sentit la honte l'envahir, une émotion qu'il ressentait beaucoup trop souvent mais dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer. Il avait la sensation de provoquer le malheur et la désolation partout où il posait les pieds.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Gabriel, lâcha t-il dans un murmure.

– A force de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi tu vas finir par t'excuser d'exister, répliqua l'archange en sortant une pomme de son panier.

Sam ne répondit rien mais songea que, effectivement, s'il n'était pas né beaucoup de gens s'en serait mieux porté. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Gabriel-Blanche-Neige lui lancer sa pomme dessus, elle rebondit sur son front avant de terminer sa course dans la baignoire.

– Aie ! s'exclama Sam en se massant la tête.

– C'est finit de penser des conneries plus grosses que toi !

– C'est la vérité, répliqua Sam. Arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées !

– Je lis dans tes pensées si je veux, rétorqua Gabriel.

– Tu l'as dis toi-même un jour, soupira Sam. Tu avais tout pour être heureux, ensuite on est arrivé et on a tout foutu par terre.

– J'avais tort, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître ça m'arrive.

Sam resta silencieux, il sentait le regard de Gabriel sur lui mais ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'il n'y était pour rien.

– Je n'ai pas dis que tu y étais pour rien, répondit Gabriel en échos à ses pensées. Je dis simplement que ton frère et toi étiez pris dans quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros pour deux humains. Tout le monde a fait en sorte, des anges jusqu'aux démons, que l'Apocalypse se déclenche. Tout ça parce que tout le monde pensait, moi le premier hein, que c'était quelque chose d'inéluctable alors que vous aviez le choix. Mes frères aussi l'avaient mais ils n'ont pas su le comprendre.

– Je ne vais pas les plaindre, répliqua Sam.

– Tu sais Sam c'est difficile de vivre pendant des millénaires dans l'idée qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Destin tracé et de voir deux humains te certifier le contraire. C'est aussi pour ça que mes frères vous déteste autant, ils voient que vous avez le choix, que vous vivez et ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi vous avez toutes ces libertés alors qu'eux sont cloîtrés au Paradis, expliqua Gabriel.

– Mais ils peuvent descendre non ? Je veux dire toi tu es descendu, Anna, Balthazar et Castiel aussi. Même Lucifer a su aller à l'encontre de ça quelque part.

– Cinq anges sur des centaines de milliers ça fait peu, fit remarquer Gabriel. Tu sais, Sammy, il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que d'obéir sagement à des ordres toute sa vie et de se retrouver du jour au lendemain à suivre ses propres ordres. On peut reprocher à Michael beaucoup de chose mais il faut bien avouer que diriger tout seul le Paradis et élever Lucifer, puis Raphaël et moi, ce n'était pas exactement le boulot le plus simple du monde.

Sam ne répondit rien mais il devait bien admettre que Gabriel avait raison. Il ne portait pas Michael dans son cœur mais quelque part il avait fait ce que Dean avait fait pour lui. Cela dit, les anges restaient des emplumés notoire à ses yeux. Point.

– Hey et moi alors ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Deux fois en plus... râla Gabriel.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il ne l'admettrait jamais mais la présence de Gabriel était réconfortante.

– Bon Sammy, ce n'est pas que je me lasse de te regarder hein mais les discussions sérieuses ça me donne terriblement faim, lança Gabriel.

Sur ce il fit un clin d'œil à Sam, leva la main droite, claqua des doigts et disparu. En tournant la tête, Sam constata que, sur le lavabo de la salle de bain, Gabriel avait laissé une belle pomme rouge et brillante ainsi qu'un mot à côté d'elle :

_« Promis elle n'est pas empoisonnée. »_


	3. Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira il est un poil plus sombre que les autres donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

Lorsque le réveil sonna en ce premier mars, Sam se réveilla en sursaut et chercha à tâtons son téléphone, la tête toujours enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Ledit téléphone finit par tomber de la table de nuit pour finir sa course sous le lit et cette fois-ci Sam fut bien obligé de se lever. Il maugréa, marmonna deux ou trois insultes et finit par attraper l'objet infernal.

Saleté de téléphone.

Dean était déjà levé et s'activait dans la salle de bain en chantant – braillant – « _Back in Black_ » de AC/DC. Finalement la sonnerie immonde du téléphone était peut-être plus mélodique. Sam remarqua alors Castiel qui stationnait devant la porte, la main levée comme s'il voulait toquer à la porte sans toutefois oser.

– Ça va, Castiel ? demanda Sam.

– Dean pousse des cris étranges, je suis un peu inquiet, répondit Castiel les sourcils froncés.

Sam fut prit d'un fou rire pendant près de dix longues minutes et l'ange le regarda comme si les mœurs humaines le dépassaient complètement. Non en fait les mœurs humaines le dépassaient déjà complètement.

– Dean chante Castiel, réussit-il à dire.

– Oh... ce n'est pas très mélodieux.

Néanmoins Castiel resta devant la porte afin de s'assurer que Dean allait bien, dès fois que. Sam s'étira comme un chat, se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Le frigo étant vide, il décida d'aller faire quelques courses, laissant Dean et Castiel à leurs préoccupations musicales. Le temps s'adoucissait peu à peu, le froid et la pluie laissant place à un peu plus de douceur ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au chasseur. Il laissa l'Impala sagement garée devant le motel et décida de marcher jusqu'au supermarché qui n'était pas bien loin de toute façon.

Très ironiquement, Bobby les avait appelé il y a quelques jours pour leur dire qu'il se passait quelque chose à Amityville. Dean n'avait pas manqué de rouler – et même très vite – vers ce qu'il appelait « _un des meilleurs films d'horreur_ », ce à quoi Castiel avait répondu qu'il ne comprenait pas et ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée du lendemain à regarder « _Amityville : la maison du Diable_ ». Ils s'étaient rendus vers la fameuse maison au 108, Ocean Avenue et avaient interrogé les propriétaires et les voisins mais rien ni personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Dean n'avait pas manqué de prendre des photos tout en racontant tous ses passages favoris du film. Film qu'ils avaient tous vu la veille, ce que Castiel ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

– Tu n'as pas aimé le film ? avait questionné Dean.

– Il y avait plein d'erreur, je ne vois pas pourquoi Lucifer irait se cacher dans une cave pour commencer...

Dean avait ensuite levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré très, mais alors _très_ longuement.

Sam trouva rapidement le supermarché et fit quelques courses de base. Il profita de son passage en caisse pour poser deux ou trois questions au caissier mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules en déclarant que depuis les événements des années 70, les amateurs de surnaturels affluaient dans la ville mais qu'il ne s'y passait jamais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pas plus avancé que ça, Sam repartit les bras chargés de courses en direction du motel. Le village était plutôt silencieux, quelques personnes promenaient leurs chiens d'un air endormi, d'autres partaient travailler, un café dans une main, un enfant dans l'autre. En les observant mener une vie des plus normales, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se sentir totalement étranger à tout cela. Il ne voulait plus d'une vie normale, il ne pouvait plus même, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il lui arrivait, souvent même, de souhaiter la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui comprenne tout ce qu'il avait enduré, quelqu'un qui l'aimerai pour ce qu'il était, qui ne le jugerai pas et qui ne le traiterai pas d'abomination. Finalement la seule à rentrer dans cette case avait été Ruby, ça résumait assez bien le désastre intégral de sa vie amoureuse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam manqua de trébucher sur un chat gris foncé qui était étalé de tout son long sur le trottoir, à croire que la rue qui appartenait.

\- Désolé, lança t-il machinalement même si le chat ne pouvait bien évidemment pas le comprendre.

\- Y'a pas de mal, répondit pourtant le matou en se léchant la patte.

Sam stoppa net sa marche et se retourna lentement vers le chat qui le regardait avec des yeux plein de malices.

– Gabriel ? demanda t-il un peu éberlué.

– Non aujourd'hui je suis Berlioz !

– Hein ?

– _Les Aristochats_ , soupira Gabriel. Tu n'as jamais vu ce dessin animé ?

L'avantage – ou l'inconvénient – avec Gabriel, c'est que quand on pense qu'il ne peut pas faire pire, il le fait.

– Tu comptes rester longtemps à me regarder avec cet air idiot ? demanda Gabriel en s'étirant. Parce que les humains vont trouver ça suspect.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais... comme ça, marmonna Sam rapidement en se rendant compte qu'une vieille dame le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

– Je suis en mission, ronronna Gabriel.

Sam reprit sa route en plaquant sur son visage son air le plus naturel. Gabriel sauta dans un des sacs et de course visiblement ravis de ne pas avoir à marcher.

– Tu pèses, maugréa le chasseur. En mission de quoi ?

– D'infiltration, répondit Gabriel en prenant toute la place dans le sac.

– Déguisé en _Aristochat_ ?

– Voilà ! Je viens voir comment va mon petit frère, en toute innocence naturellement.

– Je doute que tu ais jamais été innocent, rétorqua Sam avec un sourire. Tu es né en étant déjà coupable de quelque chose.

Pour toute réponse Gabriel lui griffa la jambe.

– Hey ! s'exclama Sam.

– Chut ! lui intima Gabriel. Les humains ne parlent pas aux chats normalement, enfin sauf s'ils en sont totalement fous, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Donc tu te tais et tu avances.

Sam haussa un sourcil avec l'envie de plus ou moins transformer Gabriel en descente de lit.

– Quoi ? Les chats contrôleront le monde un jour, mon cher Sammy, je m'entraîne.

– Tu n'es pas un chat, répliqua Sam. D'ailleurs tu pourrais même être leur repas, ils aiment bien les oiseaux à ce qu'il parait.

– Ha ha, vraiment très amusant, cingla Gabriel. Tiens tu ne voudrais pas me gratter le dos ?

Pour toute réponse Sam continua d'avancer en ignorant royalement Gabriel qui continuait de geindre dans son sac de course. Une ou deux fois il l'entendit même miauler.

Une fois arrivée au motel, il constata que Dean et Castiel étaient partis avec l'Impala, très probablement enquêter ou faire des photos supplémentaires de la maison du Diable. Sam posa le sac de course sur la table et Gabriel sauta lestement à terre.

– Où sont passés les deux amoureux ? ronronna l'archange.

– Enquêter sans doute, répondit Sam en se préparant à manger.

– Sur quoi ?

– Tu sais où nous sommes ?

– Dans un motel, sur un tapis, et précédemment dans un sac de course contenant de quoi boucher très rapidement les artères de Dean.

– On est à Amityville !

– Oui je sais la maison du Diable tout ça, mais très honnêtement Lucifer n'est pas du genre à se planquer dans une cave et il est toujours en enfer. Cela dit le film était pas trop mal.

– Je pense plutôt à un démon qui se serait amusé à terroriser la ville dans les années 70.

– Probable, répondit Gabriel, mais rien ne dit que le démon est toujours là.

– Non mais Bobby a parlé de quelques personnes sentant la présence du « Diable » autour d'eux mais personne ne veut parler.

– C'est un truc typiquement humain ça, si un truc chouette vous arrive c'est grâce à Dieu sinon c'est la faute au Diable alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se préoccupent de vous.

– Tu comptes nous aider ? questionna Sam en ignorant sa remarque.

– Peut-être bien, répondit Gabriel. Les chats laissent traîner des oreilles partout tu sais.

– C'est ton nouveau programme de protection des témoins ?

– Ça se pourrait bien ! Les chats mangent, dorment, copulent et se font caresser toute la sainte journée, j'aurais dû naître chat, conclu t-il. Tu me grattes le dos ?

Sam soupira et gratta doucement le dos de Gabriel qui ronronna et s'étira de plaisir. Visiblement l'archange n'en était pas à sa première transformation féline, on aurait pu aisément le confondre avec un véritable chat.

– Dis-moi Gabriel ?

– Huuum, ronronna t-il.

– Ce n'est pas ta première transformation en chat n'est-ce pas ?

– Non j'aime bien les chats, commença t-il. En général je m'allonge quelque part et je regarde les humains vivre, c'est très instructif et globalement vous aimez beaucoup les chats. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour essayer de m'approcher et de me caresser. Deux ou trois fois j'ai failli me prendre un coup de bâton cela dit.

– Certains humains ne valent pas grand chose, marmonna Sam.

– Ceux là n'ont pas eu le temps de m'approcher, crois-moi, répliqua Gabriel avec ce qui semblait être un sourire.

– Tu les as expédié au Paradis ?

– Plutôt en Enfer.

– Tu peux faire ça ?

– Bien sûr ! Ils le méritaient tu sais. Ces humains-là méprisaient à peu près tout et n'importe quoi et quand on est capable de frapper un animal – qui n'a pas forcément les moyens de se défendre – c'est qu'on ne vaut pas grand chose.

Voir Gabriel en défenseur des animaux était assez étonnant mais finalement c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait de punir les humains qui n'avaient pas un bon karma. Il se demanda si l'inverse était vrai.

– Tu expédie souvent les ordures en Enfer ?

– Quand j'en croise oui, au moins ils ne feront plus de mal aux gens et pardon mais votre justice est parfois un peu bancale.

Sam ne put qu'approuver même si, depuis plusieurs années, sa vie de chasseur faisait qu'il vivait totalement en marge de la société.

– Et ça t'arrive d'aider les gens ? Je veux dire ceux qui en ont besoin.

– Parfois, avoua t-il. J'ai rencontré des humains vraiment étonnant et touchant, mais je ne peux pas aider tout le monde.

Un fracas les interrompis. Dean, les bras chargés de paquets, ouvrait la porte à coups de pieds.

– Sammy, j'ai des infos ! clama t-il. C'est quoi ça, ajouta t-il en voyant le chat gris sur la table.

– Un chat, répondit Sam.

– Sans rire ? répliqua Dean. Tu fais dans les animaux perdus maintenant ?

– Il était perdu alors je l'ai ramené ici, marmonna Sam en espérant que Gabriel ne tienne à carreaux.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées Gabriel se frotta à lui en ronronnant.

– On ne va pas le garder, déclara Dean. Il va saloper l'Impala s'il monte dedans.

Castiel se tenait silencieusement près de l'embrasure de la porte et regardait le chat avec un grand intérêt. Gabriel sauta à terre et fila se frotter contre son frère en laissant une bonne quantité de poil sur son pantalon.

– Il veut quoi ? questionna l'ange en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean haussa les épaules.

– Être chiant je suppose, c'est un chat après tout.

– Fais lui un câlin, Cas', dit Sam avec un sourire en coin.

Castiel se baissa vers le chat et le prit un peu maladroitement contre lui. Sam était sûr, vraiment sûr, que Gabriel venait de soupirer.

– Autant vous prévenir tous les deux, on ne garde pas ce chat, râla Dean.

– Quel est son nom ? demanda Castiel, à croire qu'il parlait d'un enfant.

– C'est un chat, Cas', il n'a pas de nom, répliqua Dean en allumant la télévision, une bière à la main.

– Il s'appelle Berlioz, répondit machinalement Sam, comme dans _Les Aristochats_.

– Tu lui as donné un nom ? questionna Dean incrédule. Tu as vu _Les Aristochats_ ? Bon bref remettons le dehors il doit bien appartenir à quelqu'un.

Castiel le regarda comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé et serra Berlioz-Gabriel un peu plus fort contre lui. Trente minutes de négociation plus tard, le chat fut laissé devant la porte, Castiel boudait même s'il affirmait le contraire et Dean ne savait plus quoi faire pour le dérider.

* * *

Après avoir interrogé, lourdement, le commissaire de la ville, Dean et Castiel avaient obtenu le nom de deux hommes assassinées dans des conditions semblables à ce qui avait fait la triste renommée de Amityville. Un soir, une personne s'étaient introduis chez eux et les avait froidement assassinées. La particularité de ce double meurtre résidait dans le fait qu'aucun voisin n'avait entendu de coup de feu et que la maison ne portait aucune trace d'effraction. Une femme avait été appréhendé, couverte de sang et portant l'arme du crime sur elle. Depuis elle ne cessait de répéter que le Diable l'y avait obligé.

– Un démon, avait alors conclu Dean.

Sam hocha la tête, c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à la morgue afin d'examiner les deux cadavres puis d'aller interroger la jeune femme détenue provisoirement à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville.

Castiel les suivait tout en expliquant à Dean, avec le ton qu'on prend pour expliquer quelque chose de très simple aux enfants, qu'ils iraient beaucoup beaucoup plus vite avec ses méthodes.

– Non Castiel, répéta Dean, on ne peut pas dire au médecin que tu es un ange du Seigneur.

– Mais pourquoi ? C'est la vérité Dean, soutint l'ange.

– Je le sais mais pour la plupart des gens les anges n'existent pas ou alors ils sont gentils. Très gentils.

Sam se remémora les temps où ils pensaient que les anges le protégeaient et qu'ils étaient miséricordieux, il eut subitement envie de ricaner.

– Je suis gentil, insista Castiel et Dean poussa un long, mais alors très long soupir.

Finalement Castiel se tut et laissa les frères parler au médecin légiste et partir voir les corps des deux hommes décédés. Les blessures étaient plutôt dégoûtantes, le meurtrier ayant tiré un peu là où il le pouvait sans se soucier d'être précis. Le résultat s'était soldé par une importante perte de sang et « _des trous partout_ » selon Dean.

– C'est dégueulasse, commenta t-il, tandis que son frère examinait les organes des défunts de près.

Sam lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « si-t'es-pas-content-tu-le-fais » et reparti à la recherche de potentiels indices.

– Le médecin légiste a écrit que les blessures n'ont pas été faite pour tuer, du moins pas tout de suite. Le tueur s'est amusé, conclu t-il.

– C'est sans doute un démon, marmonna Sam, tout comme lors des premiers assassinats.

– Qu'est-ce qui attirerai les démons ici ? C'est une ville perdue.

Sam secoua la tête, signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

– Les meurtres des années 70 et ceux de maintenant n'ont peut-être aucun lien entre eux, suggéra Dean.

– J'en doute, rétorqua son frère, ça paraît un peu trop semblable. Cela dit on ne sait jamais.

Dans leurs métiers de chasseur le « _on ne sait jamais_ » était de rigueur pour tout et n'importe quoi. Après avoir rangé les corps des deux victimes, Sam se proposa d'aller chercher de quoi manger tandis que Dean et Castiel partaient interroger la potentielle meurtrière.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en 1974 ? demanda Gabriel en farfouillant dans le sac de course pour trouver un truc à grignoter.

L'archange avait repointé le bout de son nez, ou plutôt museau puisqu'il l'avait retrouvé sur le pas de sa porte sous sa forme de chat.

– Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

– Pour être honnête non, enfin à part ce qui est dit dans le film, avoua l'archange. En plus à cette époque j'étais très occupé avec le « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ».

Sam songea que VRAIMENT il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage.

– Une famille vivait là-bas, commença Sam. En 1974, le fils aîné, Ronald Junior De Feo assassina toute sa famille – six personnes en tout – pendant leurs sommeils.

– Charmant personnage, commenta Gabriel.

– Il a affirmé que des voix lui auraient ordonné de le faire, il a été arrêté et condamné à perpétuité, poursuivit Sam, mais quelques années plus tard une autre famille, les Lutz, emménagèrent.

– Laisse-moi deviner ! S'exclama Gabriel. Ils ont vu le Diable ?

– Plus ou moins, sourit Sam, disons qu'ils ont vu et ressentis un tas de phénomènes mais apparemment tout était plus ou moins faux.

– Plus ou moins ?

– Oui, des spécialistes du paranormal ont été sur les lieux et apparemment ils auraient eu des visions, entendu des cris et une photographie prise sur les lieux ce jour là montre le fantôme d'un des enfants assassinés.

Sam parcourt rapidement l'article qu'il a imprimé sur la maison pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

– Ah et en 1977, des mediums auraient détecté la présence d'un cadavre d'un chef indien qui perturberait la maison.

– Ben voyons, ricana Gabriel, franchement cette histoire avait tout pour faire un bon film, manque de chance ça n'a pas vraiment été le cas.

– Tu penses que tout est faux ?

– Presque. Disons que là tout est réunis pour terroriser les humains et sincèrement je pense que c'était le but initial, dit Gabriel en mordant dans un croissant, un démon a dû posséder le pauvre gars qui a assassiné sa famille et s'est ensuite amusé à semer la terreur dans la ville.

– C'est ce que Castiel nous avait suggéré.

– Donc vous retrouvez et tuez le démon et ensuite on peut se concentrer sur le véritable problème, à savoir Dean et Castiel qui sont aussi à l'aise l'un envers l'autre qu'un torchon avec une serviette.

– Puisque c'est si simple, tu ne veux pas t'en charger ? proposa Sam.

– Tu me prends pour ta nounou ? Et puis ce regard de chien battu ne marche pas avec moi, je le fais bien mieux que toi soit dit en passant.

– Quand j'aurais gagné le pari, répliqua Sam, je peux te promettre que tu vas en bouffer des affaires.

Gabriel se contenta de lui faire un sourire en coin – du moins autant qu'un chat pouvait le faire – et de disparaître. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et attendit quelques secondes.

– Je sais que tu es encore là, dit-il laconiquement.

Les anges étaient très fatigants quand il le voulait. Même quand ils ne le voulaient pas en fait.

– Tu sais que vous feriez un très beau couple, lança une voix derrière lui.

Une voix beaucoup trop familière à ses yeux. Sam se retourna lentement pour voir Lucifer lui faire un signe de la main, à croire qu'ils étaient de grands amis. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Ça faisait des semaines, des mois même, qu'il n'avait pas vu Satan, il avait conservé un petit espoir que ses visions n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. De toute évidence il s'était lourdement trompé.

– Fous-le camps, marmonna Sam.

Il se sentait mal, vulnérable et démuni comme à chaque fois que Lucifer apparaissait dans sa vie. Même si ses hallucinations s'étaient espacées, à chacune des réapparitions du Diable, Sam avait la sensation de replonger lentement dans la terreur et la douleur. Il se sentait comme une poupée entre ses mains.

– Oh non certainement pas ! répliqua Lucifer. Je suis trop content de revoir mon petit frère.

– Tu as essayé de le tuer, lui rappela Sam avant de se mettre mentalement une gifle.

Il ne fallait pas lui parler, surtout pas. Il sentit sa nuque se perler de sueurs.

– Il se porte plutôt bien pour un mort, tu ne trouves pas ? répliqua l'archange déchu.

– Je peux savoir à qui tu parles ?

Gabriel venait de réapparaître juste à côté de Sam et le regardait comme s'il était quelqu'un de particulièrement demeuré.

– Gabriel ! s'exclama Lucifer en s'approchant.

– Ne t'approches pas !

Gabriel le regarda incrédule. Sam paraissait terrifié et il était très peu probable que ça soit sa présence qui en soit la cause. En vérité Gabriel ne connaissait pas grand chose qui effrayait les Winchesters qui avaient, il fallait bien l'avouer, un énorme problème avec l'instinct de survis.

– Sam ? demanda t-il prudemment.

Sam le regarda en faisant la grimace, ouvrit une première fois la bouche puis la referma et passa une main sur sa nuque.

– J'ai des hallucinations depuis que je suis sorti de la cage, lâcha t-il en fixant un pan du mur en apparence vide.

– C'est à dire ?

– Je vois Lucifer, marmonna Sam.

– Tu vois Lucifer, répéta Gabriel un peu incrédule. C'est plutôt emmerdant.

– Plutôt oui, répliqua Sam.

Il tira une chaise et s'effondra dessus, se sentant mal et nauséeux.

– Et il est où là ? demanda Gabriel.

– Près du mur là-bas, il te dit bonjour, marmonna Sam.

Le chasseur avait perdu le peu de carapace qu'il avait réussit à se forger pendant ces quelques mois où Lucifer l'avait laissé tranquille. Il semblait terrifié et brisé.

Gabriel regarda vers le mur, vide à ses yeux, et tenta de trouver une solution à toute vitesse. Une solution qui n'impliquait pas de se tirer vite fait bien fait de cette famille de dingue, évidemment.

– Bon, commença t-il posément, ça t'a prit quand ces hallucinations ?

– Après que le mur que la Mort ait érigé dans mon esprit soit tombé, mais depuis quelques semaines je ne le voyais plus. Ce sont les restes de mon séjour là-bas.

Gabriel resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sam qui ne soit pas trop stupide et qui lui remonterait le moral. D'ailleurs le Winchester avait sans doute plus besoin d'un bon psy que d'un simple « ça va aller ». Il s'avança vers Sam et posa sa main sur son front. L'humain était brûlant comme s'il était malade. Gabriel pénétra dans son esprit et vit clairement tout ce qu'il avait raté depuis sa « mort ». Un concentré de peur, de désespoir, de joie fugace par instant et surtout de douleur. Ça n'était pas une vie ça, loin de là. Sans compter ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait comme une maladie, lentement mais en distillant la souffrance autant qu'elle le pouvait. Gabriel vit leurs efforts pour récupérer les quatre bagues, la perte d'Adam, son plan bancal pour entraîner Lucifer dans la cage, Dean qui lui répétait que tout irait bien. Il survola le reste rapidement, sentant que c'était probablement le plus douloureux de tout.

Gabriel retira sa main et Sam lui lança un regard noir. Cela dit il était plutôt content que l'archange ne lui ait pas demandé de tout lui raconter, c'était bien au dessus de ses forces.

– Bon Sammy, excuse-moi de te dire ça mais tu ressembles à un vase cassé et réparé à la va-vite. C'est assez moche.

– Dis-moi un truc que je ne sais pas, répliqua Sam.

– Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tout ce qui va de travers dans ta vie ou celle des autres est de ta faute.

Sam secoua la tête. C'était de sa faute, point.

– Je peux ériger un mur pour empêcher Lucifer de te faire du mal, proposa Gabriel.

– En échange de quoi ? questionna Sam certain que Gabriel ne faisait jamais rien sans contrepartie.

– De rien du tout.

– En quoi mon sort t'importe ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il s'en fichait mais qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux tandis que, derrière l'archange, Lucifer lisait le journal en baillant ostensiblement.

– Je n'aime pas tellement la façon dont tu te crois responsable de tout, c'est très narcissique et très bête, répondit abruptement Gabriel, et puis tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu ne mérites pas ça.

– Oh pitié, râla Lucifer, on va tomber dans le mélodrame ! Gabriel a toujours été terriblement sentimental.

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

– La ferme !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Gabriel.

– Ça vire trop mélodrame pour lui, il dit que tu es trop sentimental.

– Je l'emmerde, répliqua posément Gabriel.

Lucifer balança une insulte dans une langue inconnu, très probablement de l'énochien.

– Bon tu le veux ce mur oui ou non ?

Sam hocha la tête. Gabriel s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur les tempes de l'humain et ferma les yeux. Sam sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre à tout rompre, un mélange de peur, de panique et de douleur l'envahissait à mesure que Gabriel réveillait les souvenirs pour les enfouir derrière une protection. Petit à petit, Lucifer se flouta jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Il eut cependant le temps de lancer un « A bientôt ! » à Sam avant de s'effacer de son esprit.

– Tu le vois encore ? demanda Gabriel.

– On dirait bien que non, merci Gabriel, murmura t-il.

Cela dit il restait méfiant, il faisait confiance à Gabriel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il faisait une fois de plus une confiance aveugle à une créature surnaturelle qui pouvait tout à fait lui faire un coup de travers. Encore.

– Tu sais que je suis encore dans ta tête ? questionna Gabriel.

Merde.

– Désolé, marmonna Sam.

– Fais moi un peu confiance, râla t-il. Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire un coup bas tu sais.

– Ruby disait la même chose.

– Tu me compares à un démon ? Sincèrement ?

– Démon ou ange, pour le moment il n'y en a pas un qui rattrape l'autre, marmonna le chasseur.

Gabriel prit un superbe air outré, un peu trop poussé pour être honnête.

– Fais gaffe, Sammy où je ferais en sorte d'être 24 heures sur 24 dans ta tête. Tout le temps. A chaque minutes. A chaque micro-seconde ta vie. Tu vas vite regretter Lucifer crois-moi.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et laissa un petit sourire se peindre sur son visage.

– Fais un peu confiance à mon altruisme et ma générosité naturelle. J'ai déjà aidé un grand nombre d'humain tu sais, contrairement à mes frères.

– Tu es sérieux ?

– Oui, parfois je tue les ordures qui le méritent et parfois j'aide les humains qui le méritent aussi.

– Tu les choisis comment ?

– Au pifomètre, en général je tombe sur eux sans le faire exprès. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai tendance à m'ennuyer bien vite.

– Je n'aurais jamais cru, avoua Sam.

– Pourtant je suis celui qui aide et aime le plus les humains, dit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que l'archange attrape un paquet de bonbons à la menthe de sa poche.

– Par contre Sammy ce que j'ai érigé dans ton esprit ne sera pas aussi puissant que celui de la Mort, il se brisera avant.

– C'est déjà beaucoup.

– Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu reverras ce cher Lucifer et je reviendrais te réparer.

Sam hocha la tête et fixa le mur où se trouvait le Diable quelques minutes plus tôt. Gabriel lui offrait une petite chance de retrouver le sommeil et la paix même si ça faisait bien longtemps que Sam avait fait une croix dessus.

* * *

– C'est un démon, lança Dean à peine la porte du motel passé.

Sam sursauta et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tout en se relevant. Il venait de faire une – longue – sieste et soupçonna Gabriel d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il puisse enfin trouver un sommeil réparateur.

– Debout, marmotte, dit Dean en lui lançant un oreiller dessus. On est allé parler à la jeune femme qui les a tué.

– Elle a dit quoi ? marmonna Sam en tentant d'aplatir un épi qui s'était formé à l'arrière de son crâne.

– Que quelque chose l'avait possédé, répondit Dean, elle a sentit une odeur de souffre puis un démon est arrivé pour se balader dans ses chaussettes. Elle se souvient avoir tué les deux hommes mais elle affirme que ce n'était pas elle et que le démon s'amusait beaucoup.

– Reste à savoir où il est parti, intervint Castiel.

– Elle ne vous la pas dit ?

– On a du partir rapidement parce que Castiel s'était mit en tête de convaincre un des infirmiers qu'il était un ange du Seigneur, répliqua Dean en lançant un regard noir à Castiel qui regardait en l'air avec la tête de celui qui continue de croire qu'il avait raison.

– Si le démon est toujours là on finira bien par le trouver, affirma Sam, sauf s'il fait comme la dernière fois et se contente de tuer avant de disparaître pour une quarantaine d'années.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment tandis qu'au dehors les gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

Le lendemain matin Dean se leva avec un léger mal de tête. Les cheveux ébouriffés et à moitié débraillé, il se leva pour se préparer un bon café bien serré. Ne trouvant pas de tasse propre, il prit celle de la veille, de toute manière c'était la sienne alors bon.

En se retournant, le café lui brûlant la gorge, il vit Castiel assit devant la table et observant sa cravate défaite comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

– Cas' ?

Castiel releva ses grands yeux bleus sur lui.

– J'ai défais ma cravate, expliqua t-il.

– Ah, marmonna Dean qui ne voyait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

– Je ne sais pas la refaire.

Dean étouffa un rire et s'approcha de son ange. Enfin pas _son_ ange évidemment. Dean nota mentalement d'arrêter de penser à Castiel avec les termes « _mon ange_ », il n'était pas un petit chien.

Il attrapa la cravate, la mit autour du coup de l'ange et la noua avec application.

Castiel observait ses gestes avec intensité comme si c'était présentement la chose la plus importante à savoir.

Sam entra dans la cuisine en se cognant à la porte, les yeux encore à moitié fermé. Il marmonna une insulte à la porte et regarda son frère qui était _vraiment_ très près de Castiel.

– Qu'est-ce tu fais ? maugréa t-il en se servant du café.

– J'apprends à Castiel à nouer sa cravate.

L'intéressé fit un grand sourire, visiblement il était très content. Sam étouffa un rire, voir Castiel sourire était assez perturbant, lui qui avait continuellement la même expression plaquée sur le visage.

Une heure et une cravate plus tard, ils captèrent un appel de la police signalant deux autres meurtres à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville, Il s'agissait de la meurtrière présumée, que Dean et Castiel avaient interrogé la veille, et d'un des infirmiers qui s'occupait d'elle. Sam farfouilla dans leurs affaires pour dénicher trois badges du F.B.I. et ils partirent rapidement sur les lieux du crime. La jeune femme avait été égorgé, s'était vraisemblablement débattue et avait parcouru quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer dans le couloir. En témoignaient les longues traces de sang qui retapissaient une partie du mur.

L'infirmier, quant à lui, avait été poignardé à mort avec le couteau qui avait servie à égorger la pauvre jeune femme.

– Il y a un meurtrier dans la nature ! s'exclama le directeur de l'hôpital d'un air implacable.

Sam s'approcha de la jeune femme et examina sa plaie béante et les litre de sang qu'elle avait versé par terre. C'était plus que barbare comme façon de tuer.

– Sammy, soupira Dean en s'approchant de son frère, une grimace plaquée sur le visage.

– Hum ?

– Regarde !

Dean déplia sa main et laissa tomber une dizaines de petits papiers colorés aux pieds de son frère. Des papiers de bonbons. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça signifiait quand ils retrouvaient des emballages de sucreries sur une scène de crime.

– Gabriel, marmonna Sam.

– Oui ?

Ils sursautèrent violemment quand l'archange se matérialisa entre eux deux, un air ravie sur le visage.

– Putain, annonce-toi dans tu arrives, râla Dean.

– Tu veux des trompettes et des cotillons ? C'est faisable. Pas tellement discret mais faisable, concéda Gabriel.

– Pourquoi tu as tué cette femme ?

– Ah non moi j'ai tué l'infirmier, pas cette pauvre femme, se défendit l'archange.

– Et pourquoi donc ? répéta Dean.

– Outre le fait qu'il frappait certains malades et trafiquaient les médicaments, il était possédé par un démon depuis peu. Il a apprit que vous étiez à sa recherche, du coup il a voulu éliminer la seule personne qui pouvait vous aider. Manque de bol pour lui, j'étais dans le coin.

– C'est le démon qui a poussé le gosse à assassiner sa famille dans les années 70 ?

– Celui-là même, confirma Gabriel. Ne me remerciez pas c'est tout naturel.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et parti chercher Castiel. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant Gabriel mais grâce à lui, ils venaient de gagner une soirée de libre et avaient sans doute économisé plusieurs points de suture. Quelque part il lui était _un peu_ reconnaissant.

Sam emboîta le pas à son frère, Gabriel se plaçant à ses côté tout en mangeant un caramel.

– Merci de ton aide.

– Mais de rien Sammy, j'étais dans le coin.

– Il va falloir te faire à cette vie de chasseur, tu vas perdre, ajouta Sam avec un sourire.

– Tu plaisantes ? Aujourd'hui Dean lui a noué sa cravate, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait trifouiller demain...

– STOP ! coupa Sam. Trop de détails là...

Devant eux, Dean était dans une discussion très animée avec Castiel qui l'écoutait comme s'il était devenu le nouveau prophète.

– Tiens tu veux voir un truc drôle ?

Avant que Sam n'ait pu répondre, Gabriel claqua des doigts et Dean se retrouva propulsé dans les bras de Castiel.

– Tu triches !

– Pas du tout ! Tu n'as jamais précisé que je n'avais pas le droit de les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rétorqua Gabriel.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Dean, rouge comme un homard cuit, se remettre sur ses pieds avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.


	4. Avril

En ce début du mois d'avril, Sam et Dean avaient décidé de s'accorder quelques jours de repos et étaient venus s'installer chez leur vieil ami Bobby. Une pause qui était vraiment la bienvenue dans leur vie mouvementée. Une dizaine de jour sans vampire à décapiter, sans fantôme à saler, sans plaie ouverte à recoudre, ni séjour à l'hôpital, des petites vacances en somme.

Sans compter qu'il était très agréable de vivre et dormir dans une maison qu'ils pouvaient à peu près qualifier comme étant la leur. C'était donc une très bonne soirée qui débutait en ce premier avril. Cela dit Sam était bien placé pour savoir qu'en général quand tout va bien, le sort fera en sorte qu'une tuile vous tombe sur la tête avant la fin de la journée. A croire que les Winchester étaient condamné à avoir la poisse jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, qui ne seraient pas bien long eux non plus.

Il chassa ces sombres pensées de sa tête et monta se laver à l'étage tandis que Dean et Bobby préparaient le dîner. Sam resta un long moment sous la douche, l'eau chaude détendant sa peau, ses muscles et ses nerfs. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et augmenta encore un peu la température de l'eau. Il appréciait particulièrement d'avoir quelques jours sans rien faire, quelques jours pendant lesquels il ne serait plus Sam le chasseur mais juste Sam. Il se demanda si Gabriel viendrait le voir, il espérait que oui mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Ça non. Jamais. Même sous la torture. C'était agréable d'avoir un ami à qui parler. Certes il ne savait pas s'il pouvait qualifier l'archange d'ami, qui avait sans doute une toute autre conception de l'amitié que lui, mais sa présence était rassurante et amusante. Sans compter que parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Dean ou Castiel, voire Bobby, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Sam se rendit également compte que, jusqu'à maintenant, Gabriel était la seule personne dont il était relativement proche et qui ne l'avait pas encore traité d'abomination. Néanmoins il songea avec amertume qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise, il savait très bien s'auto-flageller tout seul et il estimait le mériter amplement. D'ailleurs il le pensait peut-être lui aussi, les pensées de l'archange étaient un mystère et Sam n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'appréciait réellement.

Il coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans l'une des serviettes rêches de Bobby. Se mettre à cogiter avec ardeur était le gros inconvénient des journées de repos. Quand il chassait ou passait son temps à réfléchir sur une éventuelle chasse, il pouvait laisser ses sombres pensées de côté et se permettre de songer à autre chose. Là elles le rattrapaient plus vite que Dean quand on rayait l'Impala.

C'est donc en cette soirée du dimanche premier avril que le Destin décida de recommencer à être pénible. Vers neuf heures du soir, soit deux minutes et quinze secondes après que Sam soit sortie de la douche, un énorme orage éclata, suivit d'une pluie torrentielle et de grêlons. Les plombs sautèrent dans la foulée, plongeant toute la maison dans le noir le plus total. Le chasseur entendit alors son frère sortir en trombe de la maison pour mettre « son bébé » à l'abri.

– Sam tu peux aller t'occuper du disjoncteur ? cria Bobby depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Sam attrapa ses vêtements à tâtons, s'habilla et sortie de la salle de bain en tentant de ne pas tomber et se casser quelque chose par la même occasion.

Armée d'une lampe de poche, il descendit à la cave pour remettre les fusibles d'aplombs histoire d'avoir au moins de la lumière. Et internet.

Pour être tout à fait honnête Sam se battait avec les fusibles du disjoncteur, plus qu'il ne tentait de les réparer. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, une lampe torche dans la bouche, perché sur un escabeau, il tentait de démêler le schmilblick sans se faire électrocuter. Il souleva un mouton de poussière qui le fit éternuer compulsivement plusieurs fois, laissant tomber la lampe torche par la même occasion. Celle-ci roula sous un vieux meuble rongé par les mites avec un bruit sinistre. Sam soupira, descendit de son escabeau et se baissa à quatre pattes à la recherche de la fugitive. Il la retrouva, se cogna la tête en se relevant et grommela deux ou trois insultes bien senties à la vieille commode. En plus il était pratiquement sûr qu'une araignée venait de se loger dans ses cheveux.

– Tu parles aux meubles ? C'est original, fit remarquer Gabriel en apparaissant brusquement dans la cave.

Sam l'éclaira à l'aide de la lampe et chassa la poussière qui le recouvrait. Il fallait vraiment que Bobby fasse le ménage ici.

– Ce couillon d'orage a fait sauter l'électricité, marmonna Sam.

– C'est ce que je vois. Tu as une araignée dans les cheveux, Sammy, fit remarquer Gabriel.

Il s'approcha et saisit délicatement l'intruse dans sa main.

– C'est amusant les humains appelle cette espèce là une faucheuse, dit Gabriel.

C'était effectivement une araignée au corps et aux pattes plus fine que du fil de pêche. L'archange la déposa sur vieux carton poussiéreux et elle se dépêcha de courir se cacher.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Sam.

Il était heureux de le revoir même si jamais ô grand jamais il ne lui dirait.

– Je viens te rendre visite, voir comment tu vas et tout et tout.

L'avantage avec Gabriel c'est que quand il tentait d'incarner l'innocence, on comprenait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

– A tout hasard, Gabriel... commença Sam.

– Oui ?

– Cet orage qui n'était absolument pas prévu par la météo... poursuivit-il.

– La météo se trompe tout le temps, coupa t-il avec un air mélodramatique.

– ...ce n'est pas toi qui l'a provoqué n'est-ce pas ?

– Tout dépend ce que tu entends par « provoquer », répondit-il simplement en sortant une barre chocolatée de sa poche.

– Merci vraiment, à cause de toi on n'a plus d'électricité je te signale !

– Je sais, Sammy mais vois le bon côté des choses ! s'exclama l'archange la bouche pleine de chocolat.

– Qui est ?

– Qui est que dans le noir Dean et Castiel peuvent faire des tas de choses !

– Premièrement, tu triches et deuxièmement, Castiel n'est pas là, soupira Sam en délogeant une deuxième araignée de ses cheveux.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

– Et il est où ce crétin ? demanda-t-il d'un air agacé.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

– Aucune idée, parfois il part et il revient quelques jours plus tard.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire en coin, leva sa main et claqua des doigts. A l'étage un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivit d'un cri.

– Castiel est de retour ! annonça t-il.

Sam ne put retenir un sourire, visiblement quand on est un archange tout est beaucoup plus simple.

– L'électricité maintenant, Gabriel, sauf si tu tiens à ce que je meure électrocuté à essayer de réparer tes bêtises.

Gabriel porta une main à son cœur et prit l'air extrêmement choqué de celui qu'on accuse à tort.

– Je refuse de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi précieux que toi Sammy !

– C'est Sam, corrigea le chasseur.

– Je t'appelle comme je veux, Sammy, rétorqua Gabriel, en plus, plus tu me contrediras et plus j'en aurais envie.

– Sam ? cria Bobby depuis l'étage. Le courant c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Sam regarda Gabriel qui leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts.

– Et la lumière fut ! clama t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Très amusant, grommela Sam en souriant quand même, mais arrêtes de tricher !

– Ça c'est impossible, Sammy tu le sais bien, répondit l'archange avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Les jours suivants Sam put constater que Gabriel trichait de façon quasi pathologique. Castiel était incapable d'expliquer qui l'avait ramené subitement auprès d'eux mais décida de rester « _au cas où_ ». C'est ainsi que l'ange se retrouva étrangement coincé dans la salle de bain avec Dean et dans l'incapacité de se téléporter ailleurs. Un peu plus tard, pendant le repas, Dean renversa toute la sauce de la viande sur le pantalon de Castiel, pile à un endroit très stratégique. C'est ainsi que le chasseur se retrouva à éponger la sauce avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit et de déclarer, plus rouge qu'une tomate, que l'ange n'avait qu'à se démerder tout seul et que quelque chose l'avait poussé.

Non vraiment Gabriel était très en forme.

– C'est quoi ces conneries ? finit par déclarer Bobby après que Dean se soit retrouvé enfermé dans le placard à balai de 5m² avec Castiel.

– Si seulement je le savais, râla le chasseur.

– Et l'autre nouille il n'a plus ses pouvoirs ou quoi ?

– Je... J'ai mes pouvoirs mais pour une raison que j'ignore il y a des moments où ils ne fonctionnent plus, avoua Castiel. Une créature surnaturelle doit être à l'origine de tout cela. Il faut enquêter.

– Hum, commença Sam. Ce n'est rien, Cas', c'est Gabriel.

– Ça explique tout, déclara Castiel comme si effectivement ça expliquait tout.

– Comment ça c'est Gabriel ? questionna Dean. Et tu en sais quoi d'abord ?

– Il vient me voir parfois, avoua Sam.

– Il vient te voir _parfois_ , répéta Dean. Et c'est tout ?

– On ne fait que parler, rétorqua son frère en haussant les épaules.

Surtout ne pas mentionner leur pacte. Surtout ne pas _penser_ à leur pacte.

– Donc Gabriel vient ici pour parler ? T'es son psy un truc du genre ? demanda Bobby.

– Mais non ! répliqua Sam. Il se sent peut-être seul, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi il me dit pas tout !

– Et pourquoi il ferait ça ? Je suis son frère et il m'aime ! clama Castiel avec conviction.

– Parce qu'il aime faire chier son monde c'est tout, grogna Dean.

* * *

– Je me sens seul hein ?

Gabriel apparu brusquement sur le lit de Sam avec un air mi-vexé, mi-blessé. Finalement le chasseur songea qu'il avait peut-être visé un peu trop juste en lançant ça. Après tout il savait que les anciens amis païens de Gabriel lui avait tourné le dos, mais il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il était seul.

– Oh ça va il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose, rétorqua Sam.

Gabriel lui lança un regard noir.

– Quoi ? Tu te sens seul ?

– Je te rappelle que tous ceux avec qui je traînais me prennent désormais pour un traître ou pas ?

– Tu as essayé de leur sauver la vie pourtant, rétorqua Sam en sentant la culpabilité revenir au grand galop.

– Sachant que la plupart ont terminé en pâté à cause de Lucifer et que malheureusement pour moi Lucifer est mon frère, le calcul est vite fait.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Sam.

Sam songea qu'il devrait compter le nombre de fois où il s'excuse auprès de gens qu'il apprécie, ça commençait à devenir affolant.

– Mais arrêtes de t'excuser, tu ne pas te flageller jusqu'à la fin de ta vie si ?

Sam lui lança un regard plutôt éloquent qui les fit rire tous les deux.

– Tu es totalement maso mon pauvre ami, dis-toi que j'avais les moyens de changer ça et que je ne l'ai pas fais. Point final.

Sam resta silencieux un moment. Il savait que culpabiliser sans arrêt pour des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer était stupide mais ce n'était pas comme s'il arrivait à contrôler ça.

– Tu ne comptes pas arrêter de tricher alors ? soupira Sam.

– Certainement pas, déjà parce que c'est amusant et ensuite parce que sinon dans deux ou trois siècles on y sera encore vu leurs jugeotes.

– Dean sera mort dans deux ou trois siècles, fit remarquer Sam.

– Et ça sera plutôt embêtant, ajouta Gabriel. Raison de plus pour que je m'en mêle.

– Moi je ne peux pas tricher comme ça, c'est tout sauf équitable !

– Pas mon problème, fallait être un ange.

Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez et invoqua Sainte Patience si elle existait. Soudain un grondement se fit entendre, signe qu'un orage approchait lentement. Ou que Gabriel s'amusait, au choix.

– Gabriel ça suffit !

– Hey ce n'est pas moi cette fois, laisse Dame Nature faire ce qu'elle veut, répliqua Gabriel.

* * *

Dean, Sam et Bobby étaient à peu près sûr d'une chose : quand tout va bien, le sort fait invariablement en sorte de venir gâcher ça avec application. Ce fut effectivement le cas cinq jours après leurs arrivées chez Bobby.

Un matin, Dean regardait les informations à la télévision, l'air à moitié endormie, une tasse de café vide à côté de lui. Le journal local parla rapidement d'une créature « terrifiante » qui terrorisait la population d'une petite ville à environ 100km d'ici. Castiel releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait tandis que Dean sursauta.

– Sam ? cria t-il. Viens vite !

Sam arriva, Bobby sur ses talons, la cafetière à la main, ce qui était une excellente chose. La créature avait été photographié une fois, dévoilant une silhouette extrêmement floue mais assez précise pour faire peur à la population lambda. Elle mesurait environ deux mètres de haut, était pourvue de gigantesques ailes noires accrochées à un corps tout aussi noir. Mais le plus effrayant était ses deux yeux rouges qui fixait l'appareil photo avec intensité.

– Un Mothman, annonça Castiel.

– Un quoi ?

– Un Mothman, répéta Bobby. Je le connais aussi et si c'est vraiment ça c'est très mauvais signe.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il apparaît la veille de grande catastrophe, annonça Castiel, de la même façon que les Faucheuses.

Bobby se dirigea soudainement vers sa bibliothèque et saisit un livre poussiéreux. Il tourna plusieurs pages avant de trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

– Voilà le Mothman est apparu pour la première fois en 1967 et depuis plusieurs personnes dans le monde l'ont vu avant les grandes catastrophes.

Bobby leur montra une vieille photo du pont de Brooklyn où on pouvait voir une vague silhouette comme celle vu au journal télévisé.

– Par exemple, poursuivit Bobby, des habitants de Mexico ont affirmé avoir vu le Mothman quelques jours avant l'immense tremblement de terre de 1985 qui provoqua environ 10 000 morts.

Bobby leur fit passer une autre photo des dégâts de la ville et Dean en profita pour se resservir un demi-litre de café.

– Certains l'ont également vu en 1986 quelques jours avant l'explosion du réacteur nucléaire de Tchernobyl qui a fait plus de 25 000 morts ou encore quelques minutes après l'attentat de New-York en 2001.

– Ça serait quoi une espèce d'ange de la mort ? questionna Dean.

– Il ne ressemble pas spécialement à un ange, fit remarquer Sam.

– Ce n'est pas un ange, rétorqua Castiel, bien que certains d'entre nous le crois.

– C'est peut-être lui qui provoque ces catastrophes, suggéra Dean.

– Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Castiel. Il n'agit pas, en général. Je vais enquêter sur place.

Avant que quiconque ait pu prononcer un seul mot il disparut en un bruissement d'ailes.

– Ou alors c'est une façon d'avertir la population ? proposa Sam en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait Castiel quelques secondes auparavant.

– Il semble être attiré par les catastrophes majeures comme les Faucheuses, fit remarquer Bobby. Elles se réunissent aussi dans ces moments là.

– Ou alors c'est Gabriel, marmonna Dean.

– Hein ?

– Tu sais ton nouveau meilleur ami, railla Dean.

Sam leva si haut les yeux au ciel que ses sourcils disparurent sous sa frange de cheveux.

– Pourquoi il ferait ça ? questionna t-il. Ce n'est pas tellement son genre.

– Pour faire chier son monde, Sam !

Soudain Dean, dans l'idée d'appuyer sa théorie, se mit à brailler dans toute la pièce.

– Gabriel ? GABRIEL ?

Bobby lui lança un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-étonné et scruta le plafond comme si Gabriel y était accroché.

– Dean, soupira Sam.

– Non non attend il va venir ! Gabriel ! Gab...

– Oh mais c'est fini oui ! coupa Gabriel furieux en apparaissant derrière lui.

Sam remarqua qu'il avait légèrement bronzé ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux dorés, tenait un cocktail garni d'une petite ombrelle à la main et semblait passablement contrarié.

– Tu parasites mes ondes petit con, poursuivit-il en touillant son cocktail.

– C'est quoi ça ? répliqua t-il en lui collant le livre de Bobby sous le nez.

– Un livre, répondit tranquillement l'archange. Si c'est pour ça que tu as braillé mon nom tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir un dictionnaire.

– Le Mothman, intervint Bobby. Est-ce que c'est toi ?

– Non je suis un ange pas le Mothman, rétorqua Gabriel.

– Il est apparu à une centaine de kilomètre d'ici et on se demandait si c'était toi, expliqua tranquillement Sam.

– Non, confirma Gabriel. Ce n'est pas moi. Et au cas où vous ne semblez pas remarquer, je reviens des Bahamas.

– Donc... une catastrophe va se produire dans cette ville d'ici quelques jours ?

– Vous me prenez pour qui ? Un informateur, un truc du genre ?

Sam lui lança un regard désolé et Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel. Il posa son verre sur la table et saisi le journal où le Mothman faisait la une.

– Bon, commença t-il. C'est pas bon signe.

– Sans rire, railla Bobby, tu as d'autres évidences à nous balancer ?

– Le Mothman apparaît parfois avec les Faucheuses, annonça Gabriel, il y a pas mal de légende qui circulent sur lui. Certains disent que c'est un ange de la mort qui aurait mal tourné et aurait fini euh... comme ça, d'autres disent que c'est une gargouilles. Michael pensait que c'était le toutou de la Mort vous voyez.

– Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

– J'en penses que je m'en fiche, dit tranquillement l'archange.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement ? demanda Sam.

– Non, je sais seulement qu'il suit les Faucheuses lorsqu'elles se déplacent en grand nombre et qu'il semble plus ou moins vouloir avertir les humains de catastrophes. Cela dit personne n'a réussit à lui parler ou à communiquer d'une quelconque manière donc c'est assez difficile de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

– Il faut faire évacuer la ville, annonça Dean.

– Et sinon Castiel est parti cueillir des champignons ? demanda Gabriel. Il est où ?

– C'est pas la saison, marmonna machinalement Bobby.

– Il est parti enquêter en ville, répondit Dean.

– Il aurait pu attendre quelques minutes, ça m'aurait évité d'être dérangé en pleine sieste au bord de la mer, râla Gabriel.

– Tu plaisantes, j'étais sûr que c'était un de tes sales coups, rétorqua Dean.

– C'est vrai que c'est drôlement mon genre, ironisa l'archange.

Sam devait bien admettre que ce n'était effectivement pas la façon de faire de Gabriel. Cela dit leur problème restait le même, il fallait évacuer la ville et tous ses habitants avant la catastrophe.

– Comment va t-on évacuer la ville ? Je me vois mal me pointer là-bas et expliquer qu'une bestiole nous a indiqué qu'il y aura peut-être ou peut-être pas une catastrophe, lança Dean.

– Et lui là il ne peut pas nous aider ? demanda Bobby en désignant Gabriel.

L'archange, peu habitué à ce qu'on le désigne de cette façon, haussa un sourcil.

– « Lui là » n'en a pas très envie, répliqua Gabriel un poil vexé quand même.

Il disparut alors en s'envolant brusquement, faisant voler tous les papiers de la pièce dans les airs. Dean soupira et jeta un regard noir à Bobby qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Sam téléphona au maire de la ville qui insista un long moment pour savoir d'où il tenait ses informations, il finit même par lui demander avec le plus grand sérieux s'il était un terroriste. Finalement il lui raccrocha au nez et Sam se retrouva à regarder le combiné avec un air fatigué. Castiel revint une heure plus tard, l'air soucieux et la cravate de travers.

– Il y a effectivement un grand nombre de faucheuse réunis là-bas, annonça t-il, je n'ai pas vu le Mothman mais il est probable qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes avant de repartir.

– Donc il y aura bien une catastrophe ? demanda Dean.

– A priori oui, approuva l'ange, les Faucheuses ne se réunissent jamais sans raison.

Sam lui expliqua que Dean avait appelé Gabriel mais qu'il était reparti rapidement après leur avoir assuré que ce n'était pas lui.

– Gabriel ne fait pas ce genre de chose, rétorqua Castiel les sourcils froncés, et il ne nous aidera plus si vous l'accusez à tort de chose comme celle-ci.

Il semblait passablement agacé qu'on accuse sa famille. Néanmoins Castiel avait tort et ils en eurent la preuve le soir-même à vingt heures précises. Bobby alluma machinalement la télévision et chercha la chaîne locale dans le but d'avoir un peu plus d'informations ou du moins un début de piste sur la façon de sauver le plus de gens possible. C'est alors qu'une chose très étrange apparut sur la télévision.

– Euh les gars venez-voir, soit j'ai la berlue, soit Gabriel passe à la télé, annonça calmement le vieux chasseur en prenant un verre de whisky.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Dean.

Ils se serrèrent tous sur le canapé et scrutèrent la télévision pour constater que effectivement Gabriel passait à la télé. La présentatrice s'extasia pendant près de quinze minutes sur la façon dont ce « _très très courageux_ » jeune homme venait de sauver la ville en détectant un poison qui venait de se déverser dans les eaux de la ville. Poison provenant directement d'une usine chimique un peu en retrait de la ville.

– Il aurait pu y avoir des centaines de morts ! conclu la présentatrice visiblement sous le charme de Gabriel qui fit un clin d'œil à la caméra.

Le programme passa à la météo locale des jours prochains – pluvieuse avec des risques d'orage – tandis que Dean, Sam, Bobby et Castiel fixaient l'écran avec stupéfaction.

– Le petit con... commença Dean.

– Je rêve où il vient de sauver cette ville à notre place ? poursuivit Bobby. C'est plutôt nous qui devrions passer à la télé oui !

– Il a sauvé plus d'humain que nous n'aurions pu le faire, intervint Castiel. Je vais sur place.

Il disparut avant même d'avoir reprit son souffle et Dean fixa bêtement la place vide à côté de lui. Non vraiment il détestait quand Castiel faisait ça.

– Bon, finit par dire Bobby, je vais préparer le repas.

Sam songea que c'était effectivement la chose la plus censé à faire. Il sourit en pensant à Gabriel qui ne les avait, malgré tout, pas laissé tomber. L'archange se souciait beaucoup plus des humains qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

– Je vais me chercher une bière, annonça Dean avant de se lever.

Sam s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Un léger bruissement d'aile lui indiqua que Castiel était revenu, il ouvrit alors les yeux pour découvrir que ce n'était pas Castiel mais Gabriel. Gabriel qui se tenait à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et le fixait de ses grands yeux dorés. Sam sursauta et s'éloigna de plusieurs centimètres.

– Non mais ça va pas bien, râla t-il.

– Un merci suffisait, répliqua l'archange en prenant une moue boudeuse.

– On aurait dit Castiel, grommela le chasseur, et merci.

– De rien, maugréa Gabriel. Comment ça on aurait dit Castiel ?

– C'est sa grande spécialité de regarder les gens dormir. En général c'est Dean.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

– Il regarde Dean dormir, il n'a rien d'autre à faire ?

– Il faut croire que non, répondit Sam.

– Il est vraiment frappé celui-là, conclu Gabriel en souriant, ou amoureux.

Sam se mit à rire et éteignit la télévision.

– Hey attends je voulais savoir le programme de ce soir, râla l'archange.

– Je croyais que tu étais aux Baléares.

– Aux Bahamas Sammy, rectifia t-il. Quitte à être revenu dans ce bel et pluvieux endroit autant regarder un truc chouette à la télé.

– Tu as pris des couleurs, ça te va bien, ça fait ressortir tes yeux, dit Sammy en lui passant la télécommande.

Il se sentit soudain très stupide d'avoir dit ça, quelle importance que ça fasse ressortir ses yeux même si c'était le cas ?

– Pardon ? dit Gabriel un peu interloqué.

– Tu as bronzé, expliqua Sam.

Gabriel regarda ses bras et haussa un sourcil.

– Ah tiens, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, marmonna t-il.

– Merci beaucoup, on n'aurait pas réussit à sauver toute la ville, dit Sam un peu abruptement.

– Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je suis intervenu, répondit Gabriel. Mais il faut aussi que vous compreniez que parfois on ne peut et on ne doit pas sauver des gens. Leur heure est arrivée et c'est tout. D'ailleurs dans le lot que j'ai sauvé il y en a probablement qui vont rapidement mourir parce qu'ils sont raté le coche, tu vois ?

Sam hocha la tête. Il savait que parfois ils avaient un peu trop tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde mais rester assit sans rien faire tandis qu'une ville se faisait décimer était au dessus de leur force.

– Désolé pour tout à l'heure, poursuivit Sam, Dean était persuadé que c'était toi et Bobby n'est pas très subtil.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, souffla Gabriel. C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle de cette façon. Le minimum c'est de dire « bonjour » et « merci » et de ne pas hurler.

– Je ferais ça la prochaine fois, lui promit Sam.

– Ou alors tu m'envoie un sms ça marche bien et évite de me percer un tympan.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

– Tu as un portable ? Cela dit même Castiel en a un.

– Vous lui en avez donné un ?

– Oui après qu'il ait gravé tout un tas de symbole sur nos os il fallait bien qu'on puisse se retrouver alors on lui a montré ça.

– Et il arrive à s'en servir ? demanda Gabriel amusé.

– Tombe sur sa messagerie et tu verras, c'est plutôt drôle.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Des effluves délicieuses s'échappaient de la cuisine accompagné d'une discussion assez vive et d'éclats de rire. Soudain Sam se sentit envahit par un sentiment de paix, comme quoi le bonheur est fait de petites choses comme ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

– Vous prenez bien soin de Castiel d'accord ? dit Gabriel à voix basse. Je veux dire, il est accroché à Dean comme une moule à son rocher et je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu.

Sam hocha la tête. Castiel était leur ami, un membre à part entière de leur famille et ils tenaient tous beaucoup à lui.

– Je veille quand même sur lui de loin mais je ne peux pas être sur son dos tout le temps non plus, se confia Gabriel.

– Ce n'est pas un bébé en plus, sourit Sam. Il nous répète tous les quatre matins que c'est un soldat de Dieu, patati patata.

Gabriel se mit à rire.

– C'est Castiel, il était tellement fier de devenir un soldat, murmura t-il un peu amer.

– Tu n'as pas l'air franchement emballé, nota Sam.

– J'ai toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux que ça, rétorqua Gabriel, n'importe lesquels de mes frères valaient mieux que ça. Devenir un parfait petit toutou méprisant au service de Michel n'a jamais été dans mes ambitions personnellement. La liberté est addictive, conclu t-il, en venant sur Terre je ne me doutais pas d'à quel point je me sentirais bien ici.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague et il soupira. Sam se leva, alla chercher deux bières dans le frigo et revint s'installer à ses côtés dans le canapé. Il en donna une à Gabriel et trinqua.

– A la liberté ! déclara le chasseur.

– Et à nos frères ! renchérit Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, à bientôt pour la suite :)  
> Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


End file.
